Verschollen
by inque28
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „Und sie lebten glücklich". Pepper hat einen Autounfall und verschwindet danach spurlos: Überall nur Bäume und Büsche. Was war passiert? Wie war sie hierhin gekommen? So sehr sie es auch versuchte, aber sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Aber die schlimmste Erkenntnis folgte nun: Sie wusste auch nicht, wer sie war! In was für einem Albtraum war sie nur gelandet?
1. Prolog

Wer meine erste FF noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte dies tun, bevor er mit dieser anfängt, da es einige Verweise darauf gibt, die sonst evtl. keinen Sinn machen. Allen anderen, die mein Erstwerk bereits kennen, wünsche ich viel Spaß!

* * *

**Prolog**

„Jarvis, die neuen Flugstabilisatoren müssen noch mal neu justiert werden. Erledige das bitte."

Tony Stark betrat die Garage ihres Hauses über die errichtetet Landeplattform, entledigte sich seines neuen Anzugs und stellte diesen in die Konstruktionszelle, von wo aus Jarvis die gewünschten Einstellungen vornehmen konnte. Zufrieden ließ er seinen Blick über seine Werkstatt schweifen; langsam nahm sein neuer Arbeitsbereich Gestalt an. Seit einem knappen Monat waren er und Pepper wieder in Besitz einer Villa in Malibu. Sie befand sich allerdings nicht auf dem Grundstück des alten Hauses, da sie es beide für sinnvoller erachtet hatten, nicht an den Schauplatz des Angriffs durch Aldrich Killian zurückzukehren. Daher hatten sie das Grundstück verkauft und ein paar Meilen weiter eine neue Villa erworben. Sie war wieder direkt an der Klippe gebaut und bot einen fantastischen Blick auf den Ozean. Im Gegensatz zur alten Villa war dieses Haus etwas kantiger und eckiger gebaut, jedoch wieder in einem sehr modernen Stil mit vielen großen Fensterfronten, durch die viel Licht in die großzügigen Räume fiel. Es waren diesmal weniger Schlafzimmer als im alten Domizil, aber da Tony keine ausschweifenden Partys mehr feierte, beherbergten sie auch nur noch selten Übernachtungsgäste. Außer für Rhodey und vielleicht Happy würden keine Schlafgelegenheiten benötigt.

Dafür hatte Tony es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seine Werkstatt etwas größer zu gestalten. Er investierte zwar nicht mehr so viel Zeit in die Entwicklung neuer Anzüge (das hatte er Pepper schließlich versprochen), aber das Restaurieren alter Autos und Motorräder war immer noch ein großes Hobby von ihm. Außerdem wollte er wieder mehr Zeit in die Entwicklung neuer Projekte für Stark Industries stecken. Und das ging nun mal am besten in seiner heimischen Werkstatt und nicht in der firmeneigenen Forschungsabteilung.

Es waren noch nicht alle Zimmer der Villa vollständig möbliert, aber es reichte vorerst, um wieder in einem Heim anstatt im Hotel wohnen.

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er die Treppe zum Wohnzimmer hinauf.

„Hey Schatz, ich bin wieder zurück!" rief er gutgelaunt. „Schatz? Pepper?" Verdutzt stellte er fest, dass sie nicht da war.

„Jarvis, ist Pepper noch nicht zurück?" fragte er schließlich seinen virtuellen Hausgeist.

„Bedauere Sir, Miss Potts ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt."

„Komisch", murmelte er. „Sie müsste doch schon längst zurück sein." Er zog sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche und wählte Peppers Nummer. Sofort meldet sich ihre Mailbox, und Tony legte wieder auf. „Jarvis, orte das GPS-Signal von Peppers Telefon!"

„Sir, ich kann Miss Potts' Telefon nicht orten."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe den GPS-Empfänger doch extra so konfiguriert, dass das Gerät auch im ausgeschalteten Zustand ein Signal sendet!"

„Das haben Sie, Sir. Und trotzdem empfange ich kein Signal von ihrem Telefon. Das lässt nur den Schluss zu, dass das Gerät vermutlich beschädigt ist."

„Mist, ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, mit dem Auto zurückzufahren. Bei dem Wetter… Okay, sie wollte einen Mietwagen nehmen. Jarvis, krieg raus, wo sie das Fahrzeug gemietet hat. Ich will wissen, ob deren Fahrzeuge mit GPS ausgerüstet sind."

„Ich überprüfe Miss Potts' Kreditkartendaten. Habe die Buchung gefunden. Logge mich in die Datenbank der Mietwagenfirma ein. Das gemietete Fahrzeug hat in der Tat ein Ortungssystem. Lese die GPS-Kennung aus. Sir, die derzeitige Position wird auf dem Hauptbildschirm angezeigt."

Tony aktivierte einen virtuellen Bildschirm, auf dem sich rasch eine Landkarte aufbaute. Er erkannte die Interstate 15, die von Las Vegas nach Los Angeles führte. Ein roter Punkt blinkte kontinuierlich und zeigte die Position des Pkws an. Er befand sich allerdings nicht direkt an der I15, sondern etwa 30 Meilen westlich mitten im Angeles National Forest auf dem Angeles Crest Highway, der das Waldgebiet durchquerte. Und das Signal bewegte sich nicht…


	2. Chapter 1

So, neugierig wie es weitergeht? Hier erfahrt ihr es...

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

3 Stunden vorher

Genervt trommelte Pepper auf dem Lenkrad ihrer gemieteten Mercedes E-Klasse. Eigentlich wäre sie in eineinhalb Stunden zuhause gewesen, stattdessen aber stand sie seit 45 Minuten im Stau. Sie war zu einem Geschäftstermin in Las Vegas gewesen, und mit dem Jet wäre es gerade etwas über eine Stunde Flugzeit gewesen. Aber ausgerechnet heute tobte über Las Vegas ein Sturm. Es regnete äußerst selten in Las Vegas, und richtige Gewitter waren noch viel seltener. Aber seit dem Mittag regnete es in Strömen und der Wind war so stark, dass sämtliche Flüge ausgesetzt worden waren. Da sie aber beim besten Willen nicht noch weitere Stunden am Flughafen verbringen wollte, hatte sie kurz entschlossen ein Auto gemietet, um schnellstmöglich zurück nach Los Angeles gelangen. Tony war von ihrer Idee zwar nicht angetan gewesen, er hatte sie aber trotzdem nicht umstimmen können, auf besseres Wetter zu warten.

Und nun stand sie auf der Interstate 15 im Stau, da sich irgendwo vor ihr anscheinend ein Unfall ereignet hatte. Denn auch in Richtung Los Angeles war das Wetter nicht besser geworden. Zumindest schloss sie das aus den Krankenwagen und Polizeifahrzeugen, die sich kurz vorher den Weg an den wartenden Autos vorbei gebahnt hatten. Um sich abzulenken schaltete sie das Radio ein. Der erste Sender, den sie empfangen konnte, war ein lokaler Oldie-Sender. Das Mitwippen zu den Songs entspannte sie ein wenig, ebenso der Regen, der aufs Autodach trommelte. Ihre Laune hob sich schlagartig, als das nächste Stück gespielt wurde. Es war „The wonder of you" von Elvis Presley. Unwillkürlich begann sie zu lächeln und mit ihrer Halskette zu spielen, denn der Song brachte die Erinnerung an den letzten Valentinstag zurück, als Tony ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Das muss der wohl glücklichste Tag in ihrem bisherigen Leben gewesen sein, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Natürlich hatte sie ohne zu Zögern „Ja" gesagt.

Als sie dann das Restaurant verlassen hatten, wartete bereits eine Horde Reporter und Fotografen vor dem Gebäude. Entweder hatte man ihnen bereits beim Verlassen des Stark Towers aufgelauert und hatte sie dorthin verfolgt, oder einer der Restaurantangestellten hatte geplaudert. Jedenfalls waren sie mit Fragen zu Miami, Bloomingdale's und natürlich der weithin sichtbaren Botschaft am Nachthimmel bombardiert worden. Pepper hatte schüchtern gelächelt und sich am liebsten irgendwo versteckt, um der Presse auszuweichen. Sie bevorzugte anonyme Presseerklärungen durch die PR-Abteilung von Stark Industries. Tony dagegen war sofort in seinem Element. Er hatte schon beim Verlassen des Restaurants das Grinsen kaum aus seinem Gesicht bekommen, aber nun wuchs es noch ein Stück in die Breite.

„Okay, Leute, ich kürze das hier mal ab: 1. In Miami hab ich eure Ärsche vor einem verrückten Forscher gerettet, der zu viel mit Genetik rumgespielt hat. 2. Ja, bei Bloomingdale's hatte Miss Potts hier…" Und dabei zog er Pepper noch dichter an sich heran. „… einen schlechten Tag, weil besagter Forscher an ihr Experimente durchgeführt hatte. Außer drei Möchtegernräubern kam aber niemand zu Schaden. Und 3….Ab heute bin ich offiziell vom Markt. Ich habe Miss Potts um ihre Hand gebeten, und sie war verrückt genug, um einzuwilligen. Ihr dürft mich ruhig zitieren!" Daraufhin hatte er Pepper dann durch die Pressemeute hindurch zur wartenden Limousine gezogen, und sie waren davon gefahren.

Am nächsten Tag waren die Boulevard-Blätter und Fernsehnachrichten natürlich voll von ihnen gewesen. _Stark und Potts – Eine geschäftliche Beziehung wird privatisiert_…. _Die Damenwelt trägt schwarz – Tony Stark verlobt_…. _Begehrtester Junggeselle der Welt vom Markt_…. _Ein Playboy geht in Rente_… _Virginia Potts – Die Frau die Iron Man zähmt_!

An die Nacht direkt nach dem Antrag hatte Pepper angenehmere Erinnerungen. Sie und Tony waren die halbe Nacht wach gewesen, hatten sich mal zärtlich, mal leidenschaftlich geliebt, und immer wieder hatten sie darüber gesprochen, wie ihre Hochzeit sein würde. Während Pepper alles am liebsten schlicht und im kleinen Rahmen halten würde, wollte Tony die halbe Welt einladen, um alle an seinem Glück teilhaben zu lassen. Das würde definitiv noch intensive Verhandlungen nach sich ziehen. Und als es Morgen war, geschah das schier unmögliche: Virginia Potts rief das erste Mal in ihrem Leben in der Firma an, um kurzfristig bis zum Ende der Woche frei zu nehmen. Aber sie war emotional so aufgewühlt, dass sie einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager, mit dem die Hormone durchgingen. Tony war das natürlich gelegen gekommen, und so hatten sie es den kommenden Tagen kaum aus dem Bett geschafft.

Pepper wurde jetzt noch rot, wenn sie an das Wochenende zurückdachte. Aber zumindest war ihre Laune jetzt etwas besser. Die Blechlawine vor ihr kroch im Schritttempo ein paar Meter weiter. ‚Super, wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich vor Mitternacht wohl nicht zu Hause', dachte sie. Da fiel ihr Blick auf das Ausfahrtsschild des Angeles Crest Highways. Durch den Wald und das Gebirge dauerte es normalerweise länger als auf der Interstate, aber andererseits kam sie derzeit gar nicht voran. Erstaunlicherweise blieben die meisten Fahrzeuge vor ihr aber auf der I15, nur wenige nutzten die Ausweichstrecke. Spontan fasste Pepper einen Entschluss. Sie fuhr ein Stück an den anderen Pkws vorbei und bog dann auf den Highway ab. Anfangs kam sie gut voran, aber schon nach wenigen Meilen wurde der Regen stärker, und auch der Wind legte zu. Obwohl es erst kurz vor 19 Uhr war, war es durch den bewölkten Himmel und den starken Regen stockdunkel. Die Scheibenwischer bewegten sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus, konnten aber der Wassermassen kaum Herr werden. Links und rechts der Straße beugten sich die hohen Bäume dem Sturm, und der Regen peitschte nur so über den Asphalt und wirbelte sich zu einer Gischt hoch, die die Sicht erschwerte.

Pepper hasste es, bei Regen Autozufahren, aber am Flughafen auf das Ende des Gewitters zu warten, war einfach keine Option gewesen. Es war verrückt: sie war bloß zwei Tage weg gewesen, aber sie vermisste ihr neues Zuhause… und Tony. Seit seinem Heiratsantrag hatte sich so viel geändert zwischen ihnen. Sie wusste, dass es ein großer Schritt für ihn gewesen war, wenn nicht sogar der größte überhaupt in seinem Leben. Und dennoch hatte er es getan. Und seitdem… er war wie verwandelt. Natürlich war er immer noch Tony Stark, charmant, vorlaut, exzentrisch… aber auch ernst, aufmerksam, liebevoll. Es war, als ob er immer noch versuchte, das was an Heiligabend passiert war, wieder gut zumachen. Pepper war aber klug genug, um zu wissen, dass Tony ihr nicht aus einem schlechten Gewissen heraus, einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Wenn er etwas nicht wirklich wollte, dann würde es auch nicht geschehen.

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als vor ihr eine Tanne laut krachend auf die Fahrbahn stürzte. Erschrocken trat Pepper mit voller Kraft auf die Bremse und riss das Steuer zur Seite. Das ABS sorgte zwar dafür, dass die Räder nicht blockierten. Aber auf der nassen Straße kam das Fahrzeug trotzdem ins Rutschen und Schlingern und geriet in die seitliche Böschung. Nach mehreren Metern kam der PKW schließlich mit einem Knall am dicken Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche zum Stehen, und der Airbag löste aus.


	3. Chapter 2

Hm, im letzten Kapitel ist Pepper gegen einen Baum gefahren. Irgendjemand gespannt, wie es ihr geht? Ja? Okay, hier geht es weiter...

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Als Pepper wieder zu sich kam, wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war. Benommen öffnete sie die Augen. Ein ziehender Schmerz durchzog ihre Stirn, als sie den Kopf langsam bewegte. Der erschlaffte Airbag bedeckte das Lenkrad und behinderte sie in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit der Hand nach der schmerzenden Stelle an ihrem Kopf, bereute es aber sofort wieder, als ihre Stirn dies mit einem pochenden Ziehen quittierte. Draußen schien es nicht mehr zu regnen, der bewölkte Himmel ließ dennoch nicht viel Licht hindurch. Trotzdem langte sie nach dem Innenspiegel und drehte ihn so, dass sie halbwegs ihr Gesicht betrachten konnte. Es war stark gerötet, vermutlich leichte Verbrennungen durch den Aufprall auf den Airbag. Außerdem zeichnete sich auf ihrer Stirn eine dicke Beule ab. Sie drehte den Kopf zum Beifahrersitz, wo sie ihre Handtasche abgestellt hatte, aber diese war durch das Bremsmanöver in den Fußraum gerutscht.

„Na Spitze", seufzte Pepper angestrengt. Sie schaffte es mit zitternden Händen, den Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen, und beugte sich so weit wie sie konnte zur Seite, um den Henkel ihre Handtasche zu fassen zu bekommen. Nach mehreren Versuchen und dem Gefühl, als explodiere ihr Kopf gleich, hatte sie es geschafft und zog die Tasche zu sich hinüber. Sie stellte sie sich auf den Schoß so gut es ging (der Airbag war immer noch im Weg) und begutachtete den Inhalt. Irgendwo hier drin musste doch ihr Mobiltelefon sein? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein: nach ihrem letzten Telefonat mit Tony hatte sie das Gerät _neben_ die Tasche gelegt, um es schneller griffbereit zu haben. Das heißt, das Telefon war auch irgendwo im Auto gelandet. Dummerweise konnte sie aufgrund der Lichtverhältnisse nicht viel sehen. Aber wenn sie die Innenraumbeleuchtung einschaltete, dann ging es vielleicht. Sie betätigte den Schalter über sich, doch die Lampen im Autodach zeigten keine Regung. „Mist!" fluchte sie. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Glück, und… Pepper öffnete das Handschuhfach und warf einen Blick hinein. Tatsächlich fand sie das Gesuchte: eine kleine Taschenlampe. Sie nahm die Taschenlampe aus dem Fach und schaltete diese ein. Das Licht war nicht sehr hell, reichte jedoch aus, um auch in den Ecken etwas zu sehen.

Pepper leuchtete in den Fußraum, aber von ihrem Telefon keine Spur. Okay, vom Fahrersitz aus kam sie nicht weiter. Sie versuchte daher die Fahrertür zu öffnen, um auszusteigen. Zum Glück war sie durch den Aufprall nicht verzogen, so dass sie problemlos zu öffnen war. Langsam stieg Pepper aus, musste sich aber gleich darauf am Autodach festhalten, da ihr plötzlich schummerig wurde. Langsam atmete sie tief ein und schloss die Augen, bis der Schwindel nachließ. Der Regen hatte tatsächlich nachgelassen; es nieselte nur noch leicht. Der Duft von feuchtem Gras und Blättern hing in der Luft, und es war merklich kühler geworden. Fröstelnd zog sie die dünne Kostümjacke um ihren Körper und schloss die wenigen Knöpfe. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich dann um das Fahrzeug herum, bis sie die Beifahrerseite erreicht hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und leuchtete in den Fußraum, aber von ihrem Telefon keine Spur. Vielleicht war es unter den Sitz gerutscht? So gut sie konnte kniete sie sich ins nasse Gras, um unter den Sitz zu leuchten. Da lag etwas! Sie angelte mit der Hand unter den Sitz und bekam ein eckiges Stück Kunststoff zu fassen. Sie zog es hervor und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Enttäuschung wieder. Anscheinend war es quer durchs Auto geflogen, denn das Display ihres Smartphone war gebrochen, ebenso war das Gehäuse beschädigt. Sie versuchte das Gerät einzuschalten, doch es gab keinen Mucks von sich. Frustriert ließ sie es auf den Sitz fallen, und stand dann vorsichtig wieder auf.

Kaum stand sie aufrecht, wallte wieder Schwindel in ihrem Kopf auf. Ihre Stirn pochte und vor ihren Augen tanzten Sterne. Vermutlich hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung, dachte sie. Als es ihr wieder besser ging, schaute sie sich um. Sie war geschätzt 20 Meter vom Highway entfernt, dafür musste sie jedoch einen ziemlich steilen Abhang hinaufklettern. Wie sollte sie es in ihrem Zustand nur schaffen, da hoch zu kommen. Aber sie hatte wohl keine Wahl, sie musste es versuchen. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits 19 Uhr war. Bald würde es noch dunkler werden. Sie ging jedoch erst zum Kofferraum, da sie dort eine kleine Reisetasche verstaut hatte. Zum Glück hatte sie außer den Pumps, die sie gerade trug, noch ein paar leichte Sportschuhe eingesteckt, die sie nun anzog. Sah zu ihrem Blazer und der schwarzen Hose zwar komisch aus, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Leider hatte sie keine andere Jacke dabei, aber das musste eben so gehen. Sie holte ihre Handtasche vom Vordersitz, steckte die Taschenlampe in die seitliche Blazertasche und verschloss das Fahrzeug, denn mehr konnte sie jetzt nicht tragen. Alles andere würde warten müssen, bis sie mit Hilfe zurück käme.

Pepper atmete tief durch und begann mit dem Aufstieg. Büsche und hohes Gras erschwerten den Weg nach oben, und mehr als einmal rutschte sie mit dem Fuß auf der nassen Erde ab. Nur noch wenige Meter, dann hätte sie es geschafft. Doch plötzlich erwischte sie mit dem Fuß eine Stelle mit loser Erde und ihr Fuß rutschte weg. Sie versuchte noch, sich am Ast eines niedrigen Busches festzuhalten, doch er war zu dünn und brach entzwei. Mit einem lauten Schrei fiel sie rückwärts den Abhang hinab und überschlug sich dabei mehrfach, bis ihr Fall von einer robusteren Gruppe von Büschen gestoppt wurde. Ihre Handtasche war irgendwo auf dem Weg nach unten verloren gegangen, und nun lag Pepper bewusstlos mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden, etwa weitere 50 Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an dem der Wagen zuvor zum Stehen gekommen war.

Irgendwann später kam sie wieder zu sich. Das erste, das sie spürte, waren Kälte und Schmerz. Ihr Schädel pochte, das Gesicht brannte, und sie fror erbärmlich. Sie stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, als sie versuchte, sich auf alle viere abzustützen. Kaum hatte sie ihre rechte Schulter belastet, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz und sie sackte wieder auf den Boden zurück. ‚Verdammt, was ist bloß passiert? ' schoss ihr durch den Kopf, als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, die der Schmerz verursacht hatte. Sie versuchte erneut, sich hochzustemmen, vermied es diesmal aber, die verletzte Schulter zu beschweren. Irgendwie schaffte sie es dann, aufrecht zu stehen, musste sich dann aber doch an einem Baumstamm abstützen, um nicht umzufallen.

Ihre Schulter pochte jetzt erbarmungslos, und etwas Nasses lief ihr Gesicht hinab. War es Wasser? Immerhin hatte sie bis eben in feuchtem Gras gelegen. Sie hob ihren unverletzten Arm und berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange. Viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn es war inzwischen später Abend und daher recht dunkel, doch nach Wasser sah die feuchte Spur auf ihren Fingerspitzen nicht aus. Es war Blut. ‚Fantastisch! Die Schulter verletzt, eine Platzwunde am Kopf, und wo zum Henker bin ich überhaupt?' Verzweifelt sah sie sich um, doch es kam ihr nichts vertraut vor. Überall nur Bäume und Büsche, ein Wald anscheinend. Und dunkel war es inzwischen auch. Aber was war passiert? Wie war sie hierhin gekommen? So sehr sie es auch versuchte, aber sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Aber die schlimmste Erkenntnis folgte nun: Sie wusste auch nicht, wer sie war! In was für einem Albtraum war sie nur gelandet?

* * *

**Oh oh... sieht nicht gut...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. J, ich brauche meinen Anzug!" Aufgeregt lief Tony vom Wohnzimmer zurück in seine Werkstatt.

„Die Konfiguration der Flugstabilisatoren ist noch nicht abgeschlossen, Sir."

„Das ist mir egal! Ich muss Pepper suchen. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Unfall? Oder wurde überfallen? Es MUSS etwas passiert sein, sonst wäre sie erreichbar. Brich ab, was immer du gerade tust. Ich muss sehen, ob es ihr gut geht."

„In zwei Minuten ist die Grundjustierung abgeschlossen, Sir. Vorher wäre es zu riskant, den Anzug zu benutzen", erwiderte Jarvis.

Tony seufzte, beugte sich dann aber Jarvis' Bedenken. Es half schließlich auch nicht, wenn er auf der Suche nach Pepper unterwegs abstürzte. Also vertrieb er sich die Zeit, in dem er durch die Garage tigerte und alle paar Sekunden auf seine Armbanduhr starrte.

„Die Justierung ist abgeschlossen, Sir", meldete Jarvis endlich die erlösende Nachricht. „Ich habe die GPS-Koordinaten und die Flugroute bereits im Anzug gespeichert."

„Na endlich."

Tony stieg in die Rüstung und betrat die Plattform, die sich sogleich hydraulisch nach oben dem Dach entgegen bewegte. Wenige Sekunden später war er in der Luft und flog, so schnell es der Anzug zuließ, auf die von Jarvis programmierten Koordinaten zu. Wenige Flugminuten später hatte er das Ziel erreicht, und er landete seitlich neben dem Highway. Es war nicht exakt die berechnete Position, doch die hohen Bäume standen zu dicht beieinander, als dass er direkt dort hätte landen können. Auf der Straße befand sich ein umgestürzter Baum, und davor waren Bremsspuren, soweit er im Dunkeln erkennen konnte, denn der Highway wurde nur schwach von weit auseinander stehenden Laternen beleuchtet. Es hatte inzwischen wieder begonnen zu regnen, daher musste er sich beeilen, wenn er noch etwas entdecken wollte. Doch zuerst schob er den Baumstamm zur Seite, damit die Straße wieder frei passierbar war. Man hätte zwar seitlich daran vorbeifahren können, doch wenn ein Fahrer das Hindernis zu spät sah… ob Pepper dies auch geschehen war?

Er begutachtete die Bremsspuren. Von dort konnte er Abdrücke von schlingernden Reifen erkennen, die seitlich zum Straßenrand führten. Er folgte ihnen in der Hoffnung, dass der Regen nicht schon zu viel verwischt hatte. Die Reifenspuren führten Tony zur seitlichen Böschung, die zweifelsohne beschädigt war, als ob ein Fahrzeug hindurch gerast wäre. ‚Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist Pepper nicht verletzt!' dachte er erschrocken. Hinter der Böschung ging es schräg bergab, aber einige Meter vor sich konnte er etwas Silberfarbenes glänzen sehen.

„Jarvis, schalte auf Nachtsicht um", befahl er, und augenblicklich änderte sich die Sicht seines Visiers.

Vorsichtig trat er zwischen die Büsche, und mit Hilfe der Repulsoren gelangte er langsam zu der gewünschten Stelle. Es war tatsächlich ein Pkw, ein silberner Mercedes. Genau das Fahrzeug, das Pepper gemietet hatte. Der Wagen war gegen einen Baum geknallt und die Motorhaube stark eingedellt. Rasch ging Tony zu Fahrerseite und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Doch sie war verriegelt. Im Inneren des Autos war aber trotz Nachtsicht nicht viel zu sehen durch die Scheibe. Kurzerhand schlug Tony die Seitenscheibe ein und entriegelte von Innen die Tür. Seine Helmsensoren erfassten den Innenraum binnen Sekunden; der Wagen war leer. Auf dem Beifahrersitz entdeckte Tony Peppers Telefon. Es war tatsächlich beschädigt. Ihre Handtasche dagegen war nicht zu sehen. Wäre sie entführt worden, dann läge diese bestimmt noch im Auto. Und es hätte auch keinen Grund gegeben, das Auto abzuschließen. Alles deutete momentan auf einen Unfall hin. Und anscheinend hatte sie den Unfallort auch von alleine verlassen, zumindest gab es keine Spuren eines zweites Fahrzeuges. Wie weit konnte sie wohl gekommen sein? Es war dunkel und kalt, und sie war bestimmt durchnässt. Vielleicht sogar leicht verletzt?

Tony wandte sich von dem Fahrzeug ab und inspizierte die nähere Umgebung. Er drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, doch außer Bäume und Büsche konnte er nichts sehen. Er öffnete sein Visier, und sofort klatschte ihm der Regen ins Gesicht.

„Pepper!" Er rief, so laut er konnte. „Pepper! Hörst du mich?"

„Sir", unterbrach Jarvis, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte.

„WAS?" brüllte Tony zurück. Er war sichtlich angespannt.

„Ich schlage vor, bei Tagesanbruch mit der Suche fortzufahren. Am besten verständigen Sie dann auch das Rangerbüro. Aber ich fürchte, heute Abend werden Sie nicht viel tun können, Sir."

„Es ist mir egal, was du denkst, du Besserwisser! Wenn Pepper hier noch irgendwo ist, muss ich sie finden… ich kann sie doch nicht einfach hier allein lassen?"

„Ich verstehe Ihre Sorgen, Sir. Aber es ist dunkel, und aufgrund der dichten Vegetation würde auch ein Überflug nichts bringen. Und bedenken Sie, Mark 43 verfügt noch nicht über eine Wärmebildkamera."

Tony ließ resigniert den Kopf hängen. Jarvis hatte Recht, so ungern er dies auch zugeben wollte. Zumindest aber die Vermisstenanzeige beim zuständigen Ranger konnte er bereits aufgeben. Er ließ sich die Koordinaten von Jarvis durchgeben und startete die Düsen. Mit lautem Getöse flog er in den Wolkenhimmel hinein.

* * *

‚Was war das?' fragte sie sich ängstlich. Sie hatte Geräusche gehört, nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Erst klang es wie Düsen eines Flugzeuges, dann meinte sie, eine Stimme gehört zu haben. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegt sie, ob sie sich auf das Geräusch zubewegen oder vielleicht um Hilfe rufen sollte. Aber was, wenn sie vielleicht das Opfer einer Entführung geworden war, und dort oben nun derjenige nach ihr suchte, der dafür verantwortlich war? Ängstlich kauerte sie sich neben einen Baum und verhielt sich ganz still. Nach wenigen Minuten vernahm sie wieder dieses merkwürdige Geräusch wie von einem startenden Flugzeug, dann war es wieder ruhig. Sie verharrte weitere Minuten, indem sie auf dem Boden hockte, den verletzten Arm an ihre Seite gepresst, den anderen um die Knie geschlungen. In der Seitentasche ihres Blazers spürte sie einen harten Gegenstand. Sie fischte ihn heraus und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen Taschenlampe handelte. Und sie funktionierte!

Ein wenig Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt nicht im Dunkeln durch den Wald irren. Denn hier konnte sie unmöglich bleiben. Sicherlich gab es wilde Tiere hier, Bären oder andere Raubtiere. Da sie nichts mehr hörte, wagte sie sich schließlich aus ihrem Versteck heraus. Aufwärts den Hang hinauf konnte sie mit ihrem verletzten Arm nicht, also folgte sie dem Abhang vorsichtig hinab, bis es wieder etwas ebener wurde. Die Taschenlampe war zwar nicht gerade ein Flutlicht, aber zumindest sah sie, wohin sie trat, ohne sich auch noch ein Bein zu brechen. Sie folgte dem Rand des Abhangs, bis sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit eine winzige Höhle entdeckte, die in den Hügel eingelassen war. Eigentlich war es nicht viel mehr als eine Nische, aber es reichte, als dass sie sich hineinzwängen konnte und ein wenig vor dem Regen und dem Wind geschützt war. Sie war inzwischen vollkommen durchnässt und fror fürchterlich. Aber heute Nacht konnte sie nirgendwo anders hin. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und fiel kurz darauf in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Tony erreichte die wenige Meilen entfernte Rangerstation innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Es war bereits fast 23 Uhr, doch im Büro war noch eine Notfallbesetzung vor Ort. Tony landete vor dem Eingang und trat energisch ein. Die junge Frau, die hinter einem großen Holzschreibtisch saß, sah erschrocken auf, als Tony durch die Tür polterte. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Tony öffnete seinen Helm und kam auf sie zu.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich hier so reinplatze, aber es handelt sich um einen Notfall."

„Was ist passiert. Mr. Stark, richtig?" Zumindest wusste sie, wer er war.

„Meine Verlobte, Pe… Virginia Potts, hatte mit ihrem Fahrzeug vermutlich einen Unfall am Angeles Crest Highway. Ich habe den Wagen beschädigt an einem Abhang gefunden, aber von ihr fehlt jede Spur. Sie müssen eine Suche einleiten!"

„Vielleicht ist sie zum Highway zurückgegangen und hat ein anderes Fahrzeug angehalten, das sie mitgenommen hat?" wandte die Frau ein, deren Schild auf dem Tisch sie als Wendy Cooper auswies.

„Hören Sie,… Wendy. Wenn sie tatsächlich per Anhalter gefahren wäre, dann hätte sie inzwischen eine Ortschaft erreichen müssen. Und sie hätte sofort versucht, mich zu kontaktieren, damit ich sie irgendwo abhole. Aber das hat sie nicht. Deshalb vermute ich, dass sie noch irgendwo dort in der Nähe ist. Bitte, alleine kann ich das Gebiet nicht absuchen!" Tony sah sie flehend an.

„Ich verstehe. Trotzdem werden Sie sich bis morgen früh gedulden müssen. Vor Sonnenaufgang können wir es nicht riskieren, da jemanden rauszuschicken. Ich veranlasse, dass um 8 Uhr ein Suchtrupp mit Spürhunden bereitsteht. Können Sie mir zeigen, wo Sie das Fahrzeug gefunden haben, Mr. Stark?" Wendy rollte eine Karte des Waldgebietes auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ungefähr hier." Tony zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle neben dem Highway.

„Gut. Dann wird der Suchtrupp morgen um 8 Uhr dort mit der Suche beginnen. Wenn Sie uns helfen möchten, seien Sie pünktlich dort. Und bringen Sie ein getragenes Kleidungsstück ihrer Verlobten mit. Das erleichtert den Hunden die Suche." Sie lächelte Tony aufmunternd zu. „Wenn Miss Potts wirklich noch im Wald sein sollte, dann hat sie sich bestimmt einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht gesucht. Es gibt etliche kleine Höhlen, dichte Büsche oder auch Notfallhütten, in denen man eine Nacht überstehen kann, wenn man sich verirrt hat."

„Danke." Tony nickte ihr zu und verließ dann die Station.

So schnell er konnte flog er zurück nach Malibu. Wenn er Pepper jetzt schon nicht helfen konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens für die morgige Suche gut gerüstet sein. Und Wärmebildsensoren standen ganz oben auf seiner To-Do-Liste für heute Nacht.


	5. Chapter 4

Danke an das letzte Guest Review von Olga... Gut zu wissen, dass noch jemand mitliest.. ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

_‚Hey, guten Morgen, Schlafmütze…', flüsterte eine warme männliche Stimme in ihr Ohr. ‚Hast du gut geschlafen, Süße?' Sie drehte sich um, um das Gesicht zu der Stimme zu sehen._

Und in dem Moment erwachte sie aus ihrem Traum und wusste, dass sie sich wieder in ihrem Albtraum befand. Die Schmerzen waren noch schlimmer als am Abend zuvor. Sowohl ihre Schulter als auch ihr Gesicht und ihre Stirn schmerzten. Ihre Kleidung war immer noch ganz klamm, da es zu kalt gewesen war, als das sie vollständig hätte trocknen können. ‚Hoffentlich hole ich mir keine Lungenentzündung', dachte sie spontan. Wessen Stimme war das nur ihrem Traum gewesen? Sie war ihr vertraut, und sie hatte sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt. Aber sie war aufgewacht, bevor sie sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Wenn sie es denn gesehen hätte. Sie konnte sich immer noch an nichts erinnern. Nicht wer sie war, nicht was passiert war, bevor sie auf dem nassen Waldboden zu sich gekommen war. Zu den Schmerzen kamen jetzt auch noch Hunger und Durst. Die Sonne war noch nicht vollständig aufgegangen, sie konnte aber jetzt schon mehr sehen, als am Abend mit der Taschenlampe. Es hatte vorerst aufgehört zu regnen, und die ersten zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die Baumkronen. Sie verließ ihr provisorisches Nachtquartier und streckte ihre steifen Muskeln und Gelenke so gut es ging.

Dann sah sie sich kurz um, um sich zu orientieren. Sie hörte in der Nähe Wasser rauschen, und beschloss in Richtung des Geräusches zu marschieren. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie an einen schmalen Bach, dem sie instinktiv ein Stück folgte. Nach einigen 100 Metern war sie jedoch gezwungen, ihn zu durchqueren und die Seite zu wechseln, da auf ihrer Seite des Baches das Ufer unpassierbar wurde. Natürlich gab es nichts, worauf sie den Bach hätte überqueren können. Also zog sie notgedrungen ihre Schuhe aus, krempelte mit Mühe ihre Hose ein wenig hoch (mit nur einem funktionierenden Arm nicht einfach) und watete durch das eiskalte Wasser. Zumindest war es an dieser Stelle nicht sehr tief, so dass sie nur bis zu den Waden nass wurde. Auf der anderen Seite streifte sie ihre Füße notdürftig an einem moosbedeckten Stein ab und schlüpfte wieder in die Turnschuhe.

* * *

Als Tony um kurz vor 8 am Highway nahe der Fundstelle von Peppers Mietwagen eintraf, war bereits ein knappes Dutzend Helfer vor Ort, um mit der Suche nach ihr zu beginnen. Drei Spürhunde zerrten bereits ungeduldig an der Leine ihrer Herrchen. Tony führte sie zum verunglückten Fahrzeug und hielt den Hunden eins von Peppers getragenen T-Shirts vor die Schnauze, die sogleich neugierig daran schnüffelten. Dann gaben die Hundeführer den Befehl zum suchen. Die Tiere nahmen anscheinend sofort eine Fährte auf, denn zielstrebig führten sie den Suchtrupp in eine bestimmte Richtung. Tony entledigte sich seines Anzugs und begleitete die Männer zu Fuß, er ließ die Rüstung jedoch in die Luft steigen und den Wald mit Hilfe der Wärmesensoren von oben absuchen. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie Peppers Handtasche entdeckt, die verlassen unter einem Busch lag. Geld und Ausweis waren noch vorhanden, somit hatte sich Tonys Befürchtung, sie könnte Opfer eines Überfalls geworden sein, nicht bewahrheitet. Es bestätigte aber seine Theorie, dass sie nicht zur Straße zurückgekehrt war.

Sie waren seit etwa einer Stunde unterwegs, als ein plötzlicher Regenguss einsetzte. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie alle bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, aber niemand dachte ans umkehren. Schließlich stießen sie auf einen Bach, der den Wald durchfloss. Die Hunde führten sie am Wasser entlang, bis sie schließlich unentschlossen stehen blieben.

„Was ist los? Warum suchen die Hunde nicht weiter?" fragte Tony einen der Hundeführer.

„Es scheint, als hätten sie die Fährte verloren."

„Wie kann das denn passieren, nachdem sie uns schon so weit geführt haben?"

„Durch den Regen wird die Duftspur quasi weggewaschen. Und anscheinend ist Ihre Kleine auch durch das Wasser gelaufen, denn auf dieser Seite versperrt das Gestrüpp das Weiterkommen. Durch das viele Wasser verlieren die Hunde den Geruch. Sie kann ab hier sonst wohin weiter gegangen sein."

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Wir teilen uns auf und versuchen so, ein größeres Gebiet zu erkunden. Aber bei dem starken  
Regen würde ich mir momentan nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen."

* * *

Als der Regen wieder einsetzte, war sie kurz vorm Zusammenbrechen. Da ihre Uhr den Crash mit dem Baum und dem anschließenden Regen nicht überstanden hatte, hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es konnten Minuten, aber auch Stunden sein, die sie jetzt schon unterwegs war. Nach dem sie den Bach hinter sich gelassen hatte, war sie ziellos einfach gerade aus gelaufen, war mal hier, mal dort abgebogen. Sie war ohnehin komplett orientierungslos gewesen, aber der Regen hatte ihre Situation noch weiter verschlimmert. Als sie schon kurz davor war, einfach an Ort und Stelle stehenzubleiben und sich ihrem Schicksal zu ergeben, entdeckte sie plötzlich eine kleine Hütte vor sich. Hoffnung schöpfend sammelte sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven und taumelte die letzten Meter bis zu der Hütte. Es war ein kleines Holzhäuschen, an den Fenstern entdeckte sie Gardinen und bunte Papierbilder. Das Haus schien also bewohnt zu sein. Sie ging um das Häuschen herum auf der Suche nach der Eingangstür. Als sie sie fand, klopfte sie daran. Und noch einmal. Keine Antwort. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, die Tür zu öffnen und rüttelte am Knauf, doch sie war verschlossen. Erschöpft und resigniert sank sie auf die Türschwelle. Die Tränen, die sie bisher tapfer zurückgehalten hatte, fanden nun den Weg über ihre Wangen. Müde lehnte sie den Kopf gegen die Tür, ihre Haare hingen ihr strähnig und nass ins Gesicht.

‚Ob mich wohl irgendjemand vermisst', fragte sie sich verzweifelt. ‚Und nach mir sucht? ' Sie wusste es nicht. Sie kannte ja nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen! Aber eines wusste sie mit Bestimmtheit: egal wer sie war oder was sie bisher erlebt hatte, sie konnte sich unmöglich schon einmal so einsam gefühlt haben wie in diesem Augenblick. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, jemand würde sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Mit diesem Gedanken döste sie geschwächt ein.

* * *

„Wie sieht es bei euch aus, Leute, irgendwelche Spuren?" fragte der Leiter der Gruppe, die Tony begleitete, über sein Funkgerät die anderen Suchteams. Die Antworten waren einstimmig negativ. Die Iron Man-Rüstung, die über dem Waldgebiet kreiste, hatte aufgrund des Regens auch keine brauchbaren Wärmesignaturen entdecken können, so sehr sich Jarvis auch bemühte, diese auszuwerten.

Plötzlich schlug der mitgeführte Hund an und zerrte seinen Besitzer in eine bestimmte Richtung. Tony schöpfte wieder Hoffnung, also liefen er und die Männer so schnell sie konnten in die angezeigte Richtung. Doch nicht Pepper erwartete sie, sondern eine fremde Frau und ihr Sohn. Sie zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als die kleine Truppe sich ihnen näherte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am. Wir wollten Sie nicht erschrecken", sagte der Teamleiter.

„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert", antwortete sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Ihr Sohn dagegen hatte sich hinter ihr versteckt.

„Wir suchen eine Frau", mischte Tony sich jetzt ein, „rote lange Haare, möglicherweise verletzt. Sie hatte einen Autounfall in der Nähe und ist seitdem verschwunden. Haben Sie sie vielleicht gesehen?" Die fremde Frau sah die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid. Mein Sohn und ich sind seit heute Morgen unterwegs, Pilze und Beeren sammeln. Aber wir haben niemanden gesehen bisher."

„Danke, Ma'am", verabschiedete sich der Leiter von ihr. „Kommt Leute, wir gehen weiter!"


	6. Chapter 5

Auf geht's, nächste Runde...

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Sue Bennett und ihr Sohn Joshua sahen der Truppe noch eine Weile nach, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.

„Meinst du, sie werden die Frau finden, Mom?" fragte Joshua seine Mutter. Sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres dunkelblonden schulterlangen Haares zurück und blickte ihn mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an.

„Ich weiß es nicht Schatz, der Wald ist sehr groß. Wenn sich hier jemand verirrt, der sich nicht auskennt… Na komm, wir haben jetzt genug im Regen gestanden." Sue und ihr Sohn hoben ihre Körbe hoch, in denen sie ihre Fundstücke gesammelt hatte, und setzten sich in Bewegung. Sie bewohnten eine einsame Hütte im Wald, die einst Sues Großvater gebaut hatte. Ihr Vater wiederum hatte das Häuschen dann später ausgebaut, und als Kind hatte sie hier so einige Sommer verbracht. Nachdem ihr Ehemann dann vor einigen Jahren verstorben war, war sie mit ihrem inzwischen 9jährigen Sohn ganz hierher gezogen. Die Trauer hatte sie aufgefressen, und sie ertrug die Nähe anderer Menschen einfach nicht mehr.

Joshua war ein kluges Kind, und sie unterrichtete ihn so gut es ging selbst. Sie hatte einen kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus angelegt, wo sie verschiedenes Gemüse und auch Obst anbaute. Und manchmal sammelten sie einfach das, was der Wald ihnen anbot. Einmal in der Woche kam ihr Bruder Hank vorbei, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, und ihnen Dinge des täglichen Bedarfs vorbeizubringen. Elektrizität erzeugte ein altes Dieselaggregat, geheizt und gekocht wurde jedoch mit einem alten Holzofen. Es war ein einfaches Leben ohne Telefon, Internet, Fernsehen. Kontakt zu ihrem Bruder hielt sie nur über ein altes Funkgerät, das ihr Vater einst angeschafft hatte. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Auto. Die Strecken, die sie zurücklegen mussten, bewältigten sie zu Fuß oder Hank fuhr sie mit seinem Truck, was aber nur selten vorkam. Manchmal begegneten sie Touristen oder Wanderern, aber meistens waren sie und Joshua unter sich.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatten Sue und Joshua ihr Heim erreicht. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass sie unerwarteten Besuch hatten. Vor der Haustür saß zusammengekauert eine junge Frau mit langen roten Haaren. Sie war offensichtlich komplett durchnässt und erschöpft.

„Mom, ist das die Frau, die sie gesucht haben?" fragte Joshua flüsternd.

„Schon möglich. Warte hier." Sue stellte ihren Korb ab und näherte sich langsam der Fremden, bis sie direkt vor ihr stand. Die Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, wie von starkem Sonnenbrand, und ihre Stirn hatte eine Platzwunde. Sie war nass und verdreckt und zitterte.

„Hey, Miss…" sagte Sue leise und hockte sich neben sie. Die Frau reagierte nicht. Sue fasste sie vorsichtig an der Schulter und schüttelte sie sachte. Da schlug sie erschrocken die Augen auf und verzog das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. Sie schaute Sue aus fiebrigen blauen Augen an und lächelte dann zaghaft.

„Ich… brauche… Hilfe", war alles, was sie heiser hervorbrachte, ehe ein Hustenanfall sie schüttelte.

„Joshua, hilf mir!" rief Sue ihrem Sohn zu. „Wir müssen sie reinbringen."

Gemeinsam schafften die beiden es, der Frau hoch zu helfen, die sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sie brachten sie ins Haus und ließen sie auf das Sofa hinab gleiten.

„Joshua, bring mir eine Decke aus meinem Schrank. Nein, besser zwei!" Der Junge lief ins kleine Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter, während diese der Frau die nassen Kleider auszog. Die fremde Frau ließ alles wehrlos wie in Trance mit sich geschehen. Als Joshua zurückkehrte, saß die Unbekannte nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet auf dem Sofa. Er hatte zwar seine Mutter schon so bekleidet gesehen, aber bei einer fremden Frau war das etwas anderes. Verlegen schaute er zur Seite, während er seiner Mutter die Decken reichte. Sie nahm sie und wickelte die Decken um den ausgekühlten Körper ihres Gastes. Mit sanftem Druck brachte Sue sie dazu, sich hinzulegen. Die Frau sah Sue dankbar an.

„Danke", hauchte sie. Dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

„Sie ist es, oder? Die Frau, nach der sie gesucht haben", fragte Joshua wieder.

„Ja, sieht so aus." Sue holte ein nasses Tuch und reinigte die Stirnwunde der Frau.

„Wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich die Leute bestimmt einholen und ihnen sagen, dass sie hier ist!"

„Nein, Schatz. Ich will diese Leute nicht hier haben. Die zertrampeln mir nur mein Gemüsebeet und stellen Fragen. Dein Onkel kommt heute Nachmittag vorbei. Er kann sie mit in die nächste Stadt nehmen."

„Aber Mom… der Mann, der nach ihr gefragt hat, der macht sich bestimmt Sorgen um sie!"

„Ich habe ‚Nein' gesagt, Joshua! Und dabei bleibt es." Sie klebte ein Pflaster über die Verletzung. Dann legte sie prüfend ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „Sie hat Fieber. War wohl zu lange im Regen und in der Kälte. Schätze, sie bleibt ein paar Tage länger. So können wir sie nicht wegschicken."

Am Nachmittag traf Sues Bruder, Hank Edwards, ein. Überschwänglich begrüßte er seinen Neffen. Seit der Junge seinen Vater verloren hatte, war er seine einzige männliche Bezugsperson. Er liebte seine Schwester, hatte ihre Entscheidung ganz allein in der Wildnis zu leben aber nie verstanden. Sie hatte ihm aber versprochen mit Joshua wieder in die Stadt zu ziehen, sobald er in die Junior High-School kam. Hank wuschelte dem Jungen durch das dunkelblonde Haar, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Die auffallend hellgrünen Augen dagegen hatte er von seinem Vater. Sein Blick fiel auf das Sofa und die schlafende Schönheit darauf.

„Hast du Besuch?" fragte er seine Schwester überrascht.

„Sowas in der Art. Sie saß vor unserer Tür, nass und verletzt. Sie muss sich verlaufen haben."

„Da war ein Suchtrupp im Wald, die haben sie gesucht", plapperte Joshua aufgeregt dazwischen.

„Und warum habt ihr sie denen nicht übergeben?" wollte Hank wissen.

„Weil wir sie erst später gefunden haben", antwortete Sue und warf ihrem Sohn einen verärgerten Blick zu, der besagte, er solle besser still sein. Joshua verstand und ging murrend in sein Zimmer.

„Sie hat Fieber bekommen, so kann ich sie nicht weglassen", fuhr Sue fort. „Und ihre Schulter scheint verletzt zu sein. Sie ist ganz grün und blau dort."

„Dann sollten wir sie vielleicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen?" schlug Hank vor.

„Ja, vielleicht… oder wir warten noch ein wenig." Sie stockte, als müsste sie ihre nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählen. „Du weißt, ich bin kein schlechter Mensch. Aber seit Johns Tod kommen Joshua und ich finanziell kaum über die Runden. Das bisschen, was seine Lebensversicherung ausgespuckt hat, reicht vorn und hinten nicht."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Hank sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Sie trägt eine Kette, Hank. Kein billiger Modeschmuck, die sieht echt wertvoll aus. Und ihre Sachen… sie trug ein Chanel-Kostüm! Das heißt, entweder sie oder ihr Mann haben eine Menge Geld. Und das wiederum könnte doch eine nette kleine Belohnung bedeuten, wenn wir helfen, dass sie wieder nach Hause kommt. Aber dafür muss ich zumindest wissen, wie sie heißt…"

Hank sah seine Schwester jetzt voller Verachtung an, und sie bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Sieh mich nicht so an! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie hier gefangen halten würde. Ich will nur ein paar Tage warten, das ist alles."

„Und ich will mit der Sache nichts zu tun haben!" Hank hob abwehrend seine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Du darfst nur niemandem etwas erzählen. Tu mir den Gefallen!" Sue sah ihn jetzt bittend an.

„Und was ist, wenn du statt einer Belohnung eine Gefängnisstrafe bekommst? Was wird dann aus Joshua?"

Sie atmete tief aus, ehe sie antwortete.

„Dieses Risiko gehe ich ein."

* * *

**So, fürs erste ist Pepper in Sicherheit... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6

Olga: Du wirst lachen, aber meine ursprüngliche Idee war tatsächlich, dass Pepper von gefährlichen Wilderern gefunden und festgehalten wird... :-) Hat aber irgendwie nicht funktioniert die Idee, daher wird meine Story einen anderen Weg einschlagen.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Nass und müde stieg Tony aus seinem Anzug und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa in seiner Werkstatt fallen. Frustriert stützte er seinen Kopf in beide Hände und schaute zu Boden. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Den ganzen Tag hatte er mit dem Suchteam Teile des Waldes abgeklappert, doch außer der Handtasche hatten sie von Pepper keine Spur gefunden. Und selbst Tonys Hightechrüstung hatte durch die schlechten Wetterverhältnisse nicht weiterhelfen können. Er hatte den Leiter des Suchteams zwar dazu überreden können, am nächsten Tag eine erneute Suche durchzuführen. Doch viel Hoffnung machte man ihm nicht. Die Chancen, eine vermisste Person in einem so großen Gebiet nach 24 Stunden noch zu finden, verringerten sich quasi stündlich. Und Pepper hatte weder die passende Kleidung noch Proviant dabei gehabt. Zudem gab es in Teilen des Waldes auch Raubtiere. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn sie unverletzt wieder auftauchen würde. Verdammt, er brauchte einen Drink!

Tony stand vom Sofa auf und ging zu der kleinen Bar hinüber, die er sich in der Werkstatt eingerichtet hatte. Er griff sich ein Glas, öffnete die Tür des Minikühlschranks und fischte einen Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach, der klimpernd ins Glas fiel. Dann wählte er aus seinem Sortiment eine Flasche Scotch und füllte das Glas zu einem Viertel. Er nahm einen Schluck und ließ die brennende Flüssigkeit langsam seine Kehle hinunter rinnen. Was konnte er noch tun, um Pepper zu finden? Die Technik, die er dafür vorgesehen hatte, hatte kläglich versagt. Er konnte hochkomplexe Waffensysteme bauen, war aber nicht in der Lage, seine Verlobte wiederzufinden? Nach einem weiteren Schluck Scotch landete das leere Glas klirrend an der nächsten Wand. Tony war so wütend, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auf sich, auf die Welt… auf alles! Am liebsten würde er auf irgendetwas einschlagen… Aber das würde ihm Pepper auch nicht wiederbringen. Dafür musste er aus den nassen Sachen raus und etwas essen.

Mit hängendem Kopf schlurfte er in Badezimmer, zog sich dort seine nasse Kleidung aus und stellte die Dusche an. Das heiße Wasser wärmte seine durchgefrorenen Knochen und entspannte ihn ein wenig. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab und ließ das Wasser einfach über seinen Körper laufen. Tony spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, und seine Augen fühlten sich plötzlich ganz heiß an. Doch er schluckte die sich anbahnenden Tränen herunter. Es musste sich zusammenreißen! Wenn er sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte, würde das Pepper auch nicht helfen. Zumal es ihr vermutlich viel schlimmer ging. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie gerade durchmachte. Allein und verängstigt in der Dunkelheit und Kälte. Wie gern würde er sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen und sie an sich drücken…. Ob es ihr wohl gut ging? Ob sie… überhaupt noch am Leben war?

* * *

Hank hatte mit Sue und Joshua zu Abend gegessen, während die unbekannte Frau immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte. Als er am späten Abend aufbrach, war sie immer noch nicht ansprechbar gewesen. Er hatte seiner Schwester immerhin das Versprechen abringen können, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun, bis er am nächsten Tag wieder vorbei käme. Da Hank selbstständig war, konnte er sich seine Arbeitszeit zum Glück flexibel einteilen, um seine Schwester bei Bedarf zu unterstützen.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen langsam aus dem Tiefschlaf erwachte, fühlte sie sich warm und geborgen. Keine Kälte, kein Regen. Sie hatte das alles nur geträumt… ein starker Arm hielt sie umfasst, warme Lippen umrahmt von kitzelnden Bartstoppeln küssten zärtlich ihren Nacken. Sie lächelte unwillkürlich und öffnete die Augen… wo war sie? Sie lag auf einem ihr fremden Sofa, eingehüllt in Decken, in einem Zimmer, das sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Als sie sich aufsetzen wollte, durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz ihre rechte Schulter… und da erinnerte sie sich wieder… daran, dass sie alles vergessen hatte. Es war kein Traum gewesen, was ihr zugestoßen war, dies war die Realität. Die bruchstückhafte Erinnerung an die zärtliche Umarmung war ein Traum gewesen… erinnerte sie sich an ihren Mann? Ihren Freund? Eine längst vergangene Liebe? Vielleicht war dies auch einfach nur ihrer Fantasie entsprungen? Sie wusste es nicht, außer dass es ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie sich glücklich gefühlt. Aber jetzt? Wo war sie… das Haus im Wald, natürlich. Vermutlich waren die Besitzer irgendwann zurückgekehrt und hatten sie hineingebracht. Erneut wagte sie den Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, diesmal ohne die lädierte Schulter zu belasten, um sich umsehen zu können.

Das Sofa, auf dem sie inzwischen saß, befand sich in einem niedlichen kleinen Wohnzimmer. Durch die kleinen Fenster schienen einzelne Sonnenstrahlen und erhellten den Holzfußboden, der mit bunten Teppichen ausgelegt war. Außer dem Sofa und einem alten Ohrensessel befand sich noch ein kleiner runder Esstisch mit vier Stühlen in dem Raum. An einer der Holzwände stand ein verhältnismäßig großes Bücherregal, das vollgestopft war mit Büchern in allen Farben und Größen. Wer immer hier wohnte, las offenbar gern. Ein altes Radio stand auf einer der Fensterbänke, sonst entdeckte sie allerdings keine Elektrogeräte. In einer der Ecken war eine kleine altmodische Küchenzeile untergebracht. Davor stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr eine Frau. Sie war zierlich, hatte dunkelblondes schulterlanges Haar, das sie zu einem einfachen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte, und trug Jeans und eine gelbe Bluse. Das Alter konnte sie nur erahnen. Hinter sich hörte sie plötzlich eine Tür, die sich öffnete und wieder schloss. Erschrocken drehte sie den Kopf in die Richtung und zog reflexartig die Decke enger um ihren Körper. Es war ein kleiner Junge, etwa 8 oder 9 Jahre alt, der gerade das Haus betreten hatte. Er hatte kurzes dunkelblondes Haar wie die Frau – vermutlich seine Mutter – und schaute sie aus hellgrünen Augen neugierig an. Dann lächelte er fröhlich und kam einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

„Hallo!" begrüßte er sie mit seiner hellen Stimme. „Geht es Ihnen besser, Miss?"

„Ich denke schon. Danke der Nachfrage." Sein Lächeln war so entwaffnend, dass sie scheu zurücklächelte.

„Wie heißen Sie denn, Miss? Ich bin Joshua", stellte er sich artig vor und streckte ihr seine kleine Hand entgegen.

„Freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen, Joshua." Sie ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie freundlich.

„Joshua! Gehst du unserem Gast etwa schon auf die Nerven, obwohl sie kaum fünf Minuten wach ist?" mischte sich jetzt die Mutter des Jungen ein, die ihre Arbeit unterbrach und sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Nein, schon gut. Er hat mich nicht genervt."

„Da Sie meinen vorlauten Sohn ja schon kennengelernt haben, sollte ich mich wohl auch vorstellen. Ich bin Sue, Sue Bennett." Sie streckte der Unbekannten lächelnd ihre Hand entgegen, die diese erwiderte.

„Ich würde mich Ihnen auch gerne vorstellen, aber…". Sie zögerte und sah traurig zu Boden, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Was immer mit mir passiert ist: ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Nicht einmal an meinen Namen." Sie sah erst Sue, dann Joshua an, und lächelte zaghaft.

„Naja, Sie haben eine ganz schöne Beule am Kopf abbekommen, meine Liebe. Wahrscheinlich hat das ihren Gedächtnisverlust verursacht. Wie auch immer… Joshua und ich wollten gleich frühstücken. Haben Sie Hunger?"

„Und wie.." Das Lächeln der Unbekannten wuchs in die Breite.

„Wenn Sie sich vorher etwas frisch machen möchten, dort drüben ist unser Bad. Mit dem Duschen müssten Sie sich aber kurz fassen. Der Boiler ist schon alt und kann keine große Wassermenge auf einmal aufheizen."

„Das wäre toll…"

„Dann warten Sie kurz. Ich lege Ihnen ein sauberes Handtuch raus. Ihre Sachen müssten inzwischen auch trocken sein." Sue verließ den Wohnraum und verschwand im angrenzenden Badezimmer.

„Ihr Arm…", sagte Joshua und zeigte auf die Blutergüsse auf ihrem Oberarm und ihrer Schulter. „Tut das sehr weh?"

„Ja, wenn ich ihn belaste schon. Und du und deine Mom, ihr wohnt hier ganz alleine im Wald?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Yep". Er grinste breit, als er antwortete. Trotz der Abgeschiedenheit hier draußen schien er ein glücklicher kleiner Junge zu sein. Dann zog er grübelnd die Stirn kraus. „Wie kann ich Sie denn nennen, wenn Sie ihren Namen nicht wissen?"

„Hm, gute Frage… hast du vielleicht einen Vorschlag für mich?" fragte sie augenzwinkernd.

„Ich muss mal überlegen…" Joshua kratzte sich gedankenverloren an der Nase. „Oh ich weiß. Wie wäre es mit _Anne_?" fragte er aufgeregt.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?"

„Naja, es gibt da dieses Buch, _Anne auf Green Gables_. Und Anne hat rote lange Haare… so wie Sie."

„Okay, Anne klingt schön. Dann ist das mein neuer Name, zumindest bis mir mein richtiger wieder einfällt." Sie lächelte Joshua zu. Derweil kam Sue zurück.

„So, die Dusche ist fertig", verkündete sie. „Und ihre Sachen liegen im Bad."

„Danke."

„Wir haben uns eben einen Namen für sie ausgedacht, Mom!" verkündete Joshua stolz.

„Tatsächlich…" Sue runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ja, wir dürfen sie _Anne_ nennen… wie aus dem Buch!" strahlte der Junge.

_Anne _zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und stand langsam auf, die Decke um ihren Körper festhaltend.

„_Anne auf Green Gables_ ist eines seiner Lieblingsbücher…", verriet Sue, als Anne an ihr vorbeiging.


	8. Chapter 7

So, weiter geht's...

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

Im Bad angekommen, fand sie ihre Kleidung sorgfältig zusammengelegt auf einem niedrigen Hocker: ein schwarzes Kostüm bestehend aus Hose und Kurzblazer, dazu ein helles kurzärmliges Shirt mit rundem Ausschnitt. Vor dem Hocker stand ein Paar Sneakers. Ja, sie konnte sich vage daran erinnern, diese Sachen zuletzt getragen zu haben. An der Wand hing ein eckiger Spielegel mit verschnörkeltem Metallrahmen über dem kleinen Waschbecken. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel. Es kam ihr vertraut, aber auch fremd vor. Lange rote Haare umrahmten ihr schmales Gesicht. Auf der Nase und den Wangen zeichneten sich Sommersprossen ab. Leuchtendblaue Augen schauten sie fragend an. Auf ihrer Stirn klebte ein Pflaster, das sie vorsichtig ablöste. Darunter befand sich eine kleine Wunde, die nun verkrustet war, dafür aber von einem blauen Fleck verziert war. Die Stelle war sichtlich geschwollen und tat weh, als sie sie vorsichtig mit der Hand berührte. Und wie der Junge gesagt hatte, waren ihre rechte Schulter und der Oberarm grün und blau. Sie musste heftig darauf gestürzt sein. Um den Hals trug sie eine Kette, die sie bisher gar nicht richtig registriert hatte. Vermutlich trug sie sie so oft, dass sie einfach zu ihr gehörte und ihr deshalb so vertraut war. Ein blutrotes Herz in einer silbernen Fassung, gehalten von zierlichen silbernen Kettengliedern. Die Glieder sahen ungewöhnlich aus, nicht wie eine normale Kette. Aber sie war wunderschön… von wem mochte sie dieses Schmuckstück wohl bekommen haben? Es war hoffentlich jemand, dem sie etwas bedeutete. Und der sie vielleicht suchte.

„Wer bist du nur?" fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild. Da sie darauf keine Antwort erhielt, begab sie sich schweigend in die kleine Eckdusche und stellte das Wasser an. Das heiße Wasser tat ihren verspannten Muskeln gut und entspannte sie etwas. Wie verzweifelt war sie noch vor wenigen Stunden gewesen, als sie nass und durchgefroren durch den Wald geirrt war. Sie hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt, bei diesen netten Leuten gelandet zu sein. Vor allem der kleine Junge hatte es ihr angetan. Er hatte eine so herzerfrischende Art an sich, dass sie gar nicht anders gekonnt hatte, als ihr Lächeln wiederzufinden.

Während Anne duschte, bereitete Sue das Frühstück weiter vor. Die Amnesie ihres Gastes hatte ihr für den Moment einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Wenn die Frau nicht wusste, wer sie war, wie sollte sie dann jemanden kontaktieren, der eine Belohnung für ihre Wiederkehr gezahlt hätte? Hank hatte Recht gehabt; es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Plötzlich sprang Joshua vom Sessel auf, in dem er bis eben gelesen hatte, und rannte zur Tür.

„Ich hab Onkel Hanks Truck gehört", rief er seiner Mutter zu und war schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Von draußen hörte Sue fröhliches Lachen, als Joshua ihren Bruder begrüßte. Sie war sehr froh, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden und Hank zu einer Art Ersatzvater für den Jungen geworden war. Kurz danach kamen beide lachend ins Haus.

„Was riecht hier so gut?" fragte Hank mit der Nase in der Luft, während Joshua sich wieder seinem Buch widmete.

„Ich mache gerade Rührei mit Speck, und ich habe frisches Brot gebacken. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber etwas wird noch passen. Du kennst mich ja, zu einem guten Essen sag ich nie nein." Er grinste seine Schwester an, und um seine blaugrauen Augen bildeten sich Lachfältchen. Er lehnte sich neben seine Schwester gegen die Wand und sah ihr beim Essenmachen zu. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Gast abgeblieben", fragte Hank dann beiläufig.

„Duschen", war die knappe Antwort.

„Dann geht es ihr also besser?"

„Ja. Allerdings hat sie keine Ahnung, wer sie ist…" Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der besagte: _Ja, meine Idee war dumm und ist hiermit gestorben._

„Oh!" war alles, was er dazu sagte.

In dem Moment kam auch schon besagte Person um die Ecke. Sie trug das Shirt und die Hose, ihren Blazer hatte sie über ihren Arm gelegt. Ihr langes Haar hing ihr noch feucht über die Schultern, und um ihren Hals glitzerte die Kette mit dem auffälligen roten Herzanhänger. Hank schluckte kurz, ehe er ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung hinstreckte.

„Hi, ich bin Hank, Sues Bruder!" Fasziniert starrte er in ihre hellblauen Augen. Ihm war gestern schon aufgefallen, dass sie attraktiv war. Doch jetzt schien sie ihm die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Hallo", antwortete sie freundlich. „Sie können mich _Anne_ nennen."

„Ich hörte, Sie leiden unter Amnesie. Haben Sie Ihr Gedächtnis doch schon wieder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Den Namen hat mir Joshua verpasst." Sie lächelte dem Jungen zu, der neugierig den Kopf in ihre Richtung reckte.

Sue hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch gedeckt und bat alle zum Essen. Sie setzten sich, und Joshua bestand darauf, neben Anne zu sitzen. Anscheinend hatte der kleine Mann einen Narren an ihr gefressen, dachte Hank schmunzelnd. Aber wer konnte ihm das verübeln? Anne war nicht nur bildhübsch, sie schien auch ausgesprochen nett zu sein. Nicht nur, dass sie über seine Witze beim Frühstück gelacht hatte. Nein, sie verstand sich auch mit Joshua blendend, und das wollte etwas heißen. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters war er verschlossen und in sich gekehrt. Wenn Sue mit Joshua mal bei ihm zu Besuch war, war er Fremden gegenüber normalerweise eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Aber diese Frau schien er sofort in sein kleines Herz geschlossen zu haben. Und Hank ging es gerade nicht viel anders. Obwohl sie zwischendurch traurig schaute, wenn sie den anderen zuhörte, wie sie aus ihrem Leben erzählten, so fühlte er sich dennoch sehr wohl in ihrer Gegenwart.

„Und, haben Sie schon eine Idee, was sie jetzt machen werden?" fragte Hank, als sie fertig gegessen hatten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung…", erwiderte Anne. „Eigentlich müsste ich mit meinem Arm und meinem Gedächtnisverlust zu einem Arzt, den kann ich aber nicht bezahlen, da ich kein Geld und keine Papiere bei mir hatte. Ich könnte mich beim nächsten Polizeirevier melden, in der Hoffnung, dass es eine Vermisstenmeldung gibt, die auf mich passt. Aber wenn mich keiner vermisst gemeldet hat?" Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich ihre Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren. Sue, Sie waren so freundlich und haben mich hier aufgenommen, dafür danke ich Ihnen. Wenn ich mich irgendwie revanchieren könnte, würde ich es sofort tun."

„Nein, schon gut", winkte diese ab. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen sorgte dafür, dass sie leicht errötete.

„Wenn Sie mich vielleicht bis zur nächsten größeren Stadt mitnehmen könnten?" fragte Anne jetzt an Hank gewandt.

„Ja sicher… wenn das Ihr Wunsch ist?" Er hatte gehofft, sie würde noch ein wenig länger bei seiner Schwester bleiben.

„Danke."

* * *

‚Oh Mann, was tue ich hier eigentlich', fragte sich Anne, während sie auf dem Bett saß und in den geöffneten Kleiderschrank vor sich starrte.

Hank hatte sie wie gewünscht in seinem Pickup mit in die nächste Stadt genommen. Dabei handelte es sich um das kleine Städtchen Hesperia im San Bernardino County, da Hank hier zuhause war. Als sie den Wald verlassen und in die Stadt gefahren waren, hatte Anne aufmerksam Ausschau gehalten, ob sie irgendetwas wiedererkannte. Aber Fehlanzeige! Nichts war ihr vertraut. Gut, dass konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass sie noch nie vorher in Hesperia war, aber wer weiß… Als sie gegen Mittag das Stadtzentrum erreicht hatten, verabschiedete sich Anne von ihrem „Chauffeur" und dankte ihm fürs mitnehmen. Dann hatte sie unschlüssig an der Straße gestanden und überlegt, wo sie hinsollte. Und in dem Moment hatte Hank sein Fahrzeug gewendet und war zurückgefahren.

„Meine Wohnung ist nicht sehr groß, aber ich habe ein kleines Gästezimmer. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie ein paar Tage bei mir wohnen? Vielleicht fällt Ihnen ja bald alles wieder ein…" Hank war selbst überrascht gewesen über sein Angebot. Aber er mochte sie, und sie war ganz allein. Und außerdem trug sie keinen Ehering… Anne hatte natürlich zuerst abgelehnt.

„Das ist furchtbar nett von Ihnen, aber ich kann Ihr Angebot unmöglich annehmen."

„Warum nicht?"

Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Anne hatte angestrengt nachgedacht, aber ihr war kein plausibler Grund eingefallen. Und nun saß sie hier in der Wohnung eines ihr eigentlich wildfremden Menschen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn erst heute Morgen kennengelernt. Aber ihr Bauchgefühl hatte nicht Alarm geschlagen. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Ob sie wohl normalerweise immer eine so gute Menschenkenntnis hatte? Sie würde es herausfinden müssen. In dem Kleiderschrank vor ihr hingen diverse Kleidungsstücke, die laut Hank seiner letzten Freundin gehört hatten. Sie hatte ihn in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion verlassen und war mit einem Musiker durchgebrannt, und hatte die meisten ihrer Sachen dagelassen. Und Hank hatte das Entsorgen ihrer Kleidung erst vor sich hergeschoben, und dann schlicht vergessen. Das war Annes Glück gewesen, denn die Kleidungsstücke passten ihr größtenteils.

Das Gästezimmer war in der Tat nicht groß; außer dem Bett und dem schmalen Kleiderschrank passte nicht viel hinein. Aber immer noch besser, als auf der Straße zu schlafen oder in einem Obdachlosenheim. Dass ihr Kostüm und ihre Kette nicht gerade billig gewesen sein konnten, war ihr inzwischen klar geworden. Aber was brachte Geld auf einem Konto, auf das sie nicht zugreifen konnte? Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte sie sogar überlegt, ihre Kette an einen Pfandleiher zu verkaufen. Aber etwas in ihrem Inneren hatte sich sofort dagegen gesperrt. Anscheinend war ihr diese Kette sehr wichtig… auch wenn sie derzeit nicht wusste, welche Bewandtnis sie hatte.


	9. Chapter 8

heute hat Tony eine unangenehme Aufgabe vor sich...

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

Da die Wetterverhältnisse heute besser waren als am gestrigen Tag, überflog Tony diesmal das Waldgebiet, während der Suchtrupp am Boden unterwegs war. Er hatte eine nahezu schlaflose Nacht hinter sich. Die Sorge um Pepper hatte ihn die halbe Nacht wach gehalten, irgendwann war er dann aber doch vor Erschöpfung für ein paar Stunden eingeschlafen. Und in diesen wenigen Stunden hatte er ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Albträume gehabt, die allesamt damit endeten, dass er Peppers Leiche oder zumindest ihren schwerverletzten Körper auffand. Entsprechend mies ging es ihm an diesem Tag.

Bei Stark Industries hatte er Pepper krank gemeldet, damit zumindest von Seiten der Firma keine Nachfragen kamen. Aber ewig konnte er das natürlich nicht tun. Sollte die heutige Suche wieder erfolglos enden – und davon war momentan auszugehen – müsste er ein Meeting mit dem Vorstand einberufen, um sie über die Situation in Kenntnis zu setzen. Natürlich würde er dann vermutlich solange die Leitung übernehmen müssen, was ihm allerdings gar nicht passte. Er hatte Pepper in den letzten Wochen zwar wieder etwas mehr unterstützt und war daher bei den aktuellen Projekten auf dem Laufenden. Seine Priorität war aber nach wie vor, Pepper zu suchen. Heute Morgen hatte er dann auch mit Rhodey telefoniert und ihm berichtet. Dieser war sogleich von der Edwards Air Force Base mit dem Iron Patriot-Anzug herübergeflogen gekommen, um Tony bei der Suche zu unterstützen. Durch die hohen Bäume, die dicht beieinander standen, war ihre Sicht jedoch äußerst eingeschränkt. Und durch die Wärme der Sonne konnten sie mit den Wärmebildsensoren auch nicht viel anfangen.

Als die Sonne am Abend unterging, brachen sie die Suche endgültig ab. Tony dankte den Männern für ihre Hilfe und kehrte dann mit Rhodey zur Villa in Malibu zurück. Frustriert entledigten sich beide Männer ihrer Anzüge und gingen dann gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf dem großen Sofa Platz nahmen. Tony verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen, während Rhodey sich zurücklehnte und seinen Freund beobachtete.

„Wie geht's dir, Mann?" fragte er dann vorsichtig und sah Tony von der Seite an.

Tony sah auf, die Hände immer noch halb vor seinem Gesicht, und starrte geradeaus ins Leere. Seine Augen waren gerötet, und Rhodey konnte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sehen.

„Was ist, wenn sie nicht wieder auftaucht?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Rhodey kannte Tony seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, und noch nie hatte er ihn weinen gesehen. Nicht einmal, als dieser vom Tod seiner Eltern erfahren hatte. Umso schwerer war es für ihn, seinen Freund jetzt so gebrochen zu sehen. Peppers Verschwinden traf ihn härter als alles, was er bisher hatte durchmachen müssen. Daher war es jetzt umso wichtiger, dass Rhodey für ihn da war und ihm Mut zusprach. Er legte seine Hand auf Tonys Schulter und drückte diese kurz, eher er antworte.

„Denk nicht einmal daran. Sie wird bestimmt wohlbehalten zurückkommen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" antwortete Tony lauter als beabsichtigt. Seine Augen blickten schmerzerfüllt.

„Du hast Recht; ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube daran. Und du solltest das auch, Kumpel."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen berief Tony ein außerordentliches Treffen des Firmenvorstandes ein. Innerhalb einer Stunde waren alle verfügbaren Mitglieder bei Stark Industries versammelt. Diejenigen, die nicht in der Stadt waren, wurden per Videokonferenz dazu geschaltet. Als Tony den Konferenzraum betrat, waren alle Blicke sofort auf ihn gerichtet. Anstelle eines Anzuges, den er normalerweise immer trug, sofern er an einer Vorstandsitzung teilnahm, war er mit Jeans, T-Shirt und einer Lederjacke bekleidet. Sein Haar stand unordentlich vom Kopf ab, und seine müden und geröteten Augen verbarg er hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille. Er setzte sich ans Kopfende des großen Besprechungstisches, nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Besorgt blickten ihn alle an, da Tony die Besprechung mit höchster Dringlichkeitsstufe anberaumt hatte. Doch Tony starrte nur auf den Tisch vor sich. Niemand wagte, etwas zu sagen

„Tony, wird sind alle hier, wie Sie es gewünscht haben", begann schließlich Marsha Clarke, eine elegante, grauhaarige Dame. „Wollen Sie uns nicht erzählen, was los ist? Sie sehen nicht gut aus."

„Sie haben Recht, mir geht es auch nicht gut." Tony blickte immer noch nicht auf.

„Ist es Ihr Herz? Gibt es Komplikationen durch die Herausnahme des Arc-Reaktors?" fragte Frederick Jones, der neben Marsha saß.

„Nein, es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um… Miss Potts." Jetzt hob Tony den Blick und sah die Anwesenden an.

„Was ist mit ihr? Wir haben uns schon gewundert, dass sie nicht anwesend ist", mischte sich Marsha wieder ein.

„Miss Potts… wird seit zwei Tagen vermisst. Sie hatte auf dem Weg von Las Vegas nach Los Angeles einen Autounfall im Angeles National Forest, seitdem fehlt jede Spur von ihr."

Entsetztes Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist ja furchtbar!" meldete sich jetzt mit James Duncan ein weiteres Vorstandsmitglied zu Wort. „Aber warum erfahren wir das erst jetzt?"

„Ich wollte niemanden unnötig beunruhigen. Ich habe die letzten zwei Tage damit verbracht, nach ihr zu suchen, in der Hoffnung sie würde schnell wieder auftauchen. Aber das ist nicht geschehen."

„Haben Sie die Krankenhäuser in der betreffenden Umgebung bereits abgesucht?"

„Ja, Jarvis hat alle Krankenhäuser im Umkreis von 100 Meilen überprüft. Aber es wurde keine Patientin im betreffenden Zeitraum eingeliefert, auf die Peppers Beschreibung passt. In den Pathologien zum Glück auch nicht…"

Tonys Augen begannen zu schimmern, und er rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Innenwinkel seiner Augen, um nicht vor dem Vorstand in Tränen auszubrechen. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er weitersprach: „Die Leitung der Firma muss natürlich von jemandem übernommen werden, solange… Pepper abwesend ist. Wenn Sie es wünschen, werde ich diese Aufgabe wieder übernehmen. Ich würde es aber genauso begrüßen, wenn sich jemand anderes für diese Aufgabe finden würde."

Wieder Getuschel im Raum.

„Ich denke, darüber sollten wir in Ruhe beraten", unterbrach Marsha das Stimmengewirr. „Tony, wenn Sie uns ein paar Minuten Zeit geben würden?" Sie sah in mit freundlichen Augen an und lächelte sanft.

„Natürlich." Tony erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Konferenzraum. Draußen suchte er sich eine Sitzgruppe in einem Wartebereich und nahm darauf Platz. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Das hier war der reinste Albtraum! Immer noch hoffte er, irgendjemand würde ihn wecken und das ganze würde sich nur als schlimmer Traum herausstellen. Aber das passierte nicht.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam James Duncan zu ihm heraus und bat Tony wieder in den Besprechungsraum. Tony nahm wieder seinen vorherigen Platz ein.

„Wir sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen", begann Frederick Jones. „Wir wissen Ihr Engagement in den letzten Wochen sehr zu schätzen. Wir alle waren doch sehr überrascht über Ihr wiedererwachtes Interesse an der Firma. Angesichts der derzeitigen Situation halten wir es im Interesse von Stark Industries allerdings für besser, wenn sich jemand anderes um die Leitung kümmern würde. Jemand, der sich voll und ganz auf die Firmengeschäfte konzentrieren kann. Denn wir alle sind uns bewusst, wie sehr Sie diese Situation mitnehmen muss, Tony. Und Sie haben unser tiefstes Mitgefühl."

„Das verstehe ich", antwortete Tony. Insgeheim war er sogar erleichtert darüber, denn so konnte er weiter nach Pepper suchen. „Auf wen ist Ihre Entscheidung gefallen?"

„Der Vorstand hat beschlossen, dass Marsha kommissarisch die Leitung übernehmen wird", antwortete Frederick.

„Eine gute Entscheidung", nickte Tony. „Sie werden bestimmt hervorragende Arbeit leisten, bis Pepper… wieder zurück ist."

„Danke, Tony", erwiderte Marsha. „Wissen Sie schon, wie Sie die Suche nach ihr weiterführen werden? Und was ist mit der Presse? Miss Potts' Abwesenheit wird sicherlich bald auffallen."

„Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, und ich denke, das Beste wird sein, die Presse mit einzubeziehen. Ich möchte im Fernsehen einen Aufruf starten, ob irgendjemand Pepper gesehen hat. Die Zeitungen, vor allem die lokalen, sollen ihr Bild drucken. Irgendjemand muss etwas wissen. Und wenn es nur darum geht,…" Tonys Stimme versagte fast. „ihren Leichnam zu beerdigen."

„Ich denke, ich spreche für den gesamten Vorstand, wenn ich sage, dass wir Sie alle in Ihrem Vorhaben unterstützen werden, so gut es geht. In der Vergangenheit mögen wir nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen sein, aber in dieser Tragödie halten wir alle zusammen." Marsha nickte Tony aufmunternd zu.

„Danke, Ihnen allen."

Tony stand auf, nickte allen zum Abschied zu und verließ den Raum.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

_Ein leuchtender blauer Kreis… eine rotgoldene Metallrüstung… Explosionen… ein zerstörtes Haus… Meeresrauschen… Sonnenstrahlen über einem blauen Ozean… zärtliche Hände, die ihr eine Kette um den Hals legen… _

Die Bilder, die im Traum durch Annes Verstand rauschten, konnten kaum unterschiedlicher sein. Teils verstörend und erschreckend, teils seltsam, teils wunderschön. Als sie die Augen nach einer zu kurzen Nacht öffnete, schien die Sonne bereits hell durch die Jalousien ins Zimmer. Als sie am Abend zuvor zu Bett gegangen war, hatte sie noch lange wach gelegen, bevor sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Zu viele offene Fragen waren ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. War sie verheiratet? Warteten Kinder auf die Rückkehr ihrer Mutter? Oder war sie alleinstehend? Hatte sie Haustiere? Was aß sie gern? War sie vielleicht Vegetarier? Wogegen war sie möglicherweise allergisch? Lebten ihre Eltern noch? Was machte sie beruflich? Lebte sie überhaupt in Kalifornien? Diese und andere Fragen hatten sie über Stunden gequält, aber Antworten hatte sie keine finden können. Und kaum war sie wach, begann sich das Gedankenkarussell wieder zu drehen.

Frustriert setzte sie sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig streckte sie sich, woraufhin sie direkt mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen ihrer Schulter betraft wurde. Sie tat immer noch weh, wenn sie sich zu sehr bewegte, aber es wurde langsam besser. Die Beule an ihrer Stirn war ebenfalls ein Stück zurückgegangen. Immerhin. Schließlich stand sie auf, zog sich den Bademantel, der auf einem Bügel an der Schranktür hing, über den Pyjama und schlurfte barfuß ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem kleinen Esstisch standen eine Kanne Kaffee, ein Becher und ein kleiner Karton mit Donuts. Daneben lag ein handgeschriebener Zettel: _Musste los zu einem Termin, wollte dich nicht wecken. Bin zum Mittagessen wieder zurück. Hank_

Anne musste schmunzeln. Da kannte sie sich kaum einen Tag, und schon vertraute er ihr seine Wohnung an. Was war eigentlich… wenn sie eine Verbrecherin war? Eine Betrügerin oder Diebin vielleicht? Momentan war schließlich alles möglich. Anne schob diesen Gedanken allerdings schnell wieder beiseite. ‚Und wenn schon', dachte sie. ‚Hank ist viel zu nett, um auch nur auf komische Ideen zu kommen. ' Und damit hakte sie diese Idee wieder ab. Sie schenkte sich Kaffee in die Tasse ein, und ließ instinktiv zwei Stück Zucker in den Becher plumpsen. Moment, mochte sie überhaupt Kaffee? Gestern bei Sue hatte es Tee zum Frühstück gegeben. Sie rührte den Kaffee um und nippte daran. Sie lächelte. Sie war eindeutig Kaffeetrinkerin. Und sie hatte ihn ohne zu Überlegen richtig zusammengesetzt. Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker.

Sie schnappte sich einen Donut aus der Verpackung und ging zu einem CD-Regal hinüber, das neben dem Fernseher stand. Sie hatte sich die CDs bereits am gestrigen Nachmittag angeschaut, als Hank ihr seine Wohnung gezeigt hatte. An einer war sie hängengeblieben, und hatte eine Art Déjà-vu ausgelöst, doch das Gefühl war schnell verflogen. Jetzt wollte sie es noch einmal versuchen. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor das Regal und überflog die Titel auf den Rückseiten der Kunststoffhüllen, bis sie die gesuchte CD gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig zog sie die CD aus dem Regal. Es war _Back in Black_ von AC/DC. Warum nur kam ihr dieses Album so vertraut vor? Sie drehte die Hülle um und warf einen Blick auf die Trackliste. Die Songs sagten ihr alle nichts. Trotzdem wagte sie einen Versuch.

Sie legte die CD in den Player ein, der unter dem Fernseher stand und startete die Wiedergabe. Die ersten Takte von _Hells Bells_ dröhnten durch die Lautsprecherboxen. Sie mochte den Song nicht, das war eindeutig nicht ihre Musik. Sie wurde aber das Gefühl nicht los, ihn schon etliche Male gehört zu haben. Sie spulte zum nächsten Titel weiter, _Shoot To Thrill_. Und plötzlich war da eine Erinnerung! Sie gab einen Code in ein Touchdisplay ein und betrat einen Raum durch eine gläserne Tür. Hinter der Tür schien sich eine Werkstatt zu befinden, denn überall lagen Werkzeuge und Ersatzteile herum. Mehrere Sportwagen standen nebeneinander. Und dann sah sie einen dunkelhaarigen Mann, der ihr den Rücken zukehrte und an etwas schraubte. ‚_Bitte nicht meine Musik leiser drehen! '_ So schnell wie die Erinnerung gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Und so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte: sie kam nicht wieder.

Genervt schaltete Anne den Player wieder aus und schob die CD zurück ins Regal. Sie spülte den letzten Bissen ihres Donuts mit einem Schluck Kaffee herunter und schnappte sich dann die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers. Sie zappte sich durch diverse Sender, doch außer den unvermeidlichen Frühstücksprogrammen und Realityshows lief nichts Brauchbares. In den Nachrichten wurde von Bürgerkriegen und Demonstrationen in Nahost sowie verschiedenen Unwetterkatastrophen weltweit berichtet. Interessanterweise erkannte Sie Barack Obama sofort als amtierenden US-Präsidenten wieder. ‚Na toll, an ihn kann ich mich erinnern, aber nicht an mich selbst?' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Auf ABC lief _Good Morning America_, wo gerade die neuesten Promi-Nachrichten breitgetreten wurden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Banalität, trank den letzten Schluck ihres inzwischen lauwarmen Kaffees und beschloss, unter die Dusche zu gehen. Sie schaltete den Fernseher in dem Moment aus, als die Moderatorin der Nachrichtensendung an einen Reporter übergab, der bei der Pressekonferenz eines medienbekannten Milliardärs zugegen war.

* * *

_„Danke, Diane. Ich befinde mich hier bei Stark Industries, wo Tony Stark kurzfristig eine Pressekonferenz einberufen hat. Keiner der hier anwesenden Journalisten hat die leiseste Ahnung davon, worum es hier geht. Aber eines steht fest: Tony Stark ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Ich glaube, es geht jetzt los!"_

Der Reporter drehte sich um, und die Kamera schwenkte auf ein Podium, vor dem Tony Position bezogen hatte. Seine Augen blickten müde in die unzähligen Kameras und Mikrophone, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er räusperte sich, ehe er zu sprechen begann. Aus dem unruhigen Gewusel ward augenblickliche Stille.

„Ladies and Gentlemen, danke dass Sie so kurzfristig erschienen sind. Ich bin heute nicht hier, um sie mit irgendeiner verrückten Ankündigung zu schocken." Gelächter in der Menge. „Sondern, um Sie um Hilfe zu bitten." Auf eine große Leinwand hinter Tony wurde ein Bild von Pepper projiziert. „Vor drei Tagen hatte meine Verlobte, Miss Virginia Potts, auf dem Weg von Las Vegas nach Los Angeles einen Autounfall. Der Unfall fand hier statt." Das projizierte Bild veränderte sich und zeigte nun auf einer Karte die Stelle im Angeles National Forest, wo Peppers Pkw gefunden war. „Die Unfallstelle ist das letzte Lebenszeichen, das es von ihr gibt." Die Geräuschkulisse schwoll wieder an, und die Leinwand zeigte wieder Peppers Bild, diesmal mit einer Telefonnummer unter ihrem Gesicht. „Falls irgendjemand da draußen sie gesehen hat, möge er sich bitte melden. Wenn jemand da draußen, etwas über ihren Verbleib weiß, aber Angst vor Konsequenzen hat, seien Sie versichert: Ihre Angaben werden streng vertraulich behandelt. Aber ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht. Danke."

Die Reporter bombardierten Tony mit weiteren Fragen, doch er setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und bahnte sich so schnell er konnte, seinen Weg zum Hinterausgang. Dort wartete bereits sein neuer Audi R8, mit dem er sich mit quietschenden Reifen aus dem Staub machte.

Kurze Zeit später war Tony zurück in der Villa. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihm, in das leere Haus zurückzukehren, aber wohin hätte er jetzt fahren sollen? Es war schon komisch, wie sich sein Leben in den letzten paar Jahren verändert hatte. Früher hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, allein zu leben. Er war alleinstehend und unabhängig gewesen, konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte und war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann war Pepper auch in den Jahren als seine Assistentin fast ständig um ihn herum gewesen. In den letzten drei Jahren, seit sie offiziell ein Paar waren, hatte er ihre Nähe immer mehr zu schätzen gelernt. Und seit sie zusammenwohnten war es ungewohnt still im Haus, wenn Pepper einmal nicht da war. Tony war noch nie ein religiöser Mensch gewesen. Aber momentan fragte er sich, ob es nicht doch Zeit wurde, mit dem Beten anzufangen. Er würde derzeit so ziemlich alles tun, wenn es Pepper zu ihm zurückbrächte.


	11. Chapter 10

Na, noch jemand da?

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

Als Hank gegen Mittag zurückkam, hatte er einige Schachteln mit asiatischem Essen mitgebracht.

„Ich hoffe, du magst thailändisch?" fragte er, und schlug sich gleich darauf mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „'Tschuldigung, ich ziehe die Frage zurück."

„Ich werde es gleich wissen", lachte Anne.

Hank war froh, sie inzwischen etwas fröhlicher zu sehen. Beim gestrigen Abendessen war sie sehr bedrückt und niedergeschlagen gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wie es sein musste, nicht mehr zu wissen, wer man war. Er stellte die Plastikschachteln auf den Esstisch, während Anne in der Küche verschwand und mit zwei Tellern und Besteck zurückkam. Fragend sah Hank sie an.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, deine Wohnung etwas zu erkunden, während du weg warst. Ich hoffe, das war nicht schlimm?" Anne sah ihn zerknirscht an, doch Hank musste angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdrucks lachen.

„Nein, schon okay. Ich hab's dir ja schließlich auch nicht explizit verboten, oder? Und, irgendetwas Interessantes entdeckt?"

„Deine CD-Sammlung…"

„Ach ja, da hast du gestern schon so interessiert geschaut. Hast du etwas wiedererkannt?"

„Hm, ja… dieses AC/DC-Album kam mir irgendwie vertraut vor. Ich habe sie in den CD-Player eingelegt, um kurz rein zuhören, und da hatte ich plötzlich eine Erinnerung. Naja, eigentlich war es eher ein Erinnerungsfetzen." Anne seufzte und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Was war es denn?" fragte Hank und versuchte dabei, möglichst beiläufig zu klingen.

„Ich war in einer Art Werkstatt. Mehrere teure Sportwagen und Unmengen von Werkzeug und technischen Geräten standen herum. Aber es war zu hell, zu modern und zu sauber für eine normale Autowerkstatt. Und da war dieser Mann… er hat an etwas gearbeitet. Und dann sagt er, ich solle seine Musik nicht leiser drehen. Das wars." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du sein Gesicht denn wiedererkannt?"

„Das konnte ich nicht sehen, er saß mit dem Rücken zu mir."

„Wie dumm…" sagte Hank mitfühlend, doch innerlich war er erleichtert.

Es war verrückt, aber er hatte sich Hals über Kopf in diese wildfremde Frau verliebt. Und je weniger, sie sich an ihr früheres Leben erinnerte, desto mehr Chancen hatte er, dass sie sich vielleicht auch in ihn verliebte. Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, dann setzten sie sich und aßen zu Mittag.

* * *

„Hast du die Koordinaten von S.H.I.E.L.D. programmiert, Jarvis?"

„Jawohl, Sir. Die Berechnung der Flugroute ist abgeschlossen. Die voraussichtliche Flugzeit beträgt…"

„Ich will's gar nicht wissen, J", unterbrach Tony seinen künstlichen Assistenten. „Je weiter weg, desto besser", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und stieg in seine Iron Man-Rüstung.

Normalerweise versuchte er sich vor S.H.I.E.L.D.-Missionen zu drücken und hatte immer eine Million Ausreden parat, warum er gerade unabkömmlich war. Doch als Agent Hill ihn diesmal kontaktiert hatte, hatte er sie mit einer sofortigen Zusage überrascht. Natürlich war S.H.I.E.L.D. nicht entgangen, was mit Pepper passiert war, doch Agent Hill war taktvoll genug, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Und Tony war einfach nur froh, rauszukommen und den Kopf freizukriegen. Sollte sich irgendetwas tun, würde Jarvis ihn auf dem Laufenden halten. Doch seit seiner Pressekonferenz heute Morgen, die alle großen Fernsehsender landesweit übertragen hatten, hatten sich nur Spinner gemeldet, deren Informationen sich alle als erfunden oder unbrauchbar herausgestellt hatten. Besser er konzentrierte seine angestaute Wut auf etwas konstruktives, bevor er noch die Inneneinrichtung ihres Hauses kurz und klein schlug.

Die Plattform fuhr Tony in die Höhe, und er startete die Antriebsdüsen seines Anzuges. In einigen Metern Höhe über dem Anwesen verharrte er kurz und schaute wehmütig nach unten. Die bereits untergehende Sonne tauchte das Haus in ein rotgoldenes Licht und ließ das Meer wie flüssiges Gold schimmern. An ihrem ersten Abend im neuen Zuhause hatten sie abends unten am Strand gesessen. Eine Decke auf dem Sand ausgebreitet, eine Flasche Rotwein im Getränkekühler. Pepper hatte vor ihm gesessen, an seine Brust gelehnt. ‚_Diesmal kriege ich keinen Abdruck vom Arc-Reaktor_', hatte sie gelacht. Daraufhin hatte er ihren Hals geküsst und den Duft ihres Parfüms eingesogen. Und gemeinsam hatte sie der Sonne beim Versinken hinter dem Ozean zugesehen. Es war eine schöne Erinnerung, voller Harmonie und Glück. Und Schmerz, der ihm das Herz in der Brust zuschnürte….

Tony fing sich wieder. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die Villa aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden, und sein Zielort dafür einige Kilometer näher.

* * *

Anne saß mit einer Armschlinge um die Schulter neben Hank auf dem Sofa. Gemeinsam schauten sie eine Folge der Serie _Spartacus: War of The Damned_. Das war eindeutig nicht ihr Geschmack – nackte Männer mit Schwertern –, aber sie hatte Hank ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er ihretwegen ja nicht seine Lebensgewohnheiten ändern sollte. Sie war schließlich der Gast, und als solcher hatte sie sich anzupassen.

Am Nachmittag hatte Hank sie doch zu einem Arzt geschleift, als die Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter wieder zugenommen hatten. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass der Arzt ein guter Bekannter von ihm und ihm zudem noch einen Gefallen schuldig sei. Daher solle sie sich keine Gedanken um irgendwelche Arztkosten machen. Nach einigem Zögern (und erneutem schmerzhaften Ziehen in der Schulter) hatte sie schließlich eingewilligt, sich untersuchen zu lassen. Doktor Roberts war Allgemeinmediziner und hatte eine eigene Praxis; somit mussten sie nicht in einer überfüllten Notaufnahme warten, bis Anne an der Reihe war. Der Arzt untersuchte ihre Schulter und ihren Arm, und eine Röntgenaufnahme bestätigte, dass zum Glück nichts gebrochen oder sonst irgendwie verletzt war. Es war einfach nur eine schlimme Prellung. Um den Arm zu schonen und ruhigzustellen, bekam sie die Schlinge, und gegen die Schmerzen verschrieb er ihr Medikamente.

Was ihre Amnesie anging, konnte er allerdings nicht viel ausrichten. Er empfahl ihr, sich von einem Neurologen im Krankenhaus untersuchen zu lassen. Ansonsten waren äußerlich keine Verletzungen erkennbar, abgesehen von der Beule an der Stirn, die langsam verheilte. Amnesien seien aber ohnehin kaum therapierbar. Meistens kam die Erinnerung so plötzlich wieder, wie sie verschwunden war. Manchmal aber auch nicht. Es hätte natürlich geholfen, wäre sie in einer vertrauten Umgebung gewesen. Da das aber nicht der Fall war, konnte man nur abwarten und das Beste hoffen. Wenn es nach Hank gegangen wäre, müsste das natürlich überhaupt nicht passieren. Aber diesen Gedanken behielt er für sich.

Nun saßen sie also gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und schauten fern. Nun, eigentlich schaute nur Hank fern, denn Anne war bereits während der letzten Werbepause eingenickt. Ihr Kopf war an seine Schulter gerutscht, und er versuchte daher, sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf seine Serie konzentrieren, denn seine Gedanken drehten sich fast nur noch um Anne. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Gesicht hinüber, das sich friedlich an seine Schulter schmiegte. Oh Mann, sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume in seiner Brust. Solche Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr gehabt. Die letzten Sekunden der Vorschau auf die nächste Episode liefen gerade; gleich würden noch die Spätnachrichten kommen. Hank wollte noch schnell die Sportergebnisse des Tages erfahren, dann war es Zeit fürs Bett. Aber erst musste er noch die Neuigkeiten aus dem In- und Ausland über sich ergehen lassen.

Er wollte gerade vorsichtig aufstehen und sich noch etwas zu trinken holen, als seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher gelenkt wurde. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, setzte sich wieder und stellte mit der Fernbedienung schnell den Ton so leise, dass der Kommentar gerade eben noch zu hören war. ‚Das gibt's doch nicht', dachte er fassungslos. In den Nachrichten lief ein Bericht über eine vermisste Person, und ihr Bild wurde gerade groß eingeblendet. Kein Zweifel, das war Anne! Und eigentlich hieß sie Virginia, war Geschäftsführerin eines großen Konzerns und verlobt… mit Iron Man.

„Fuck!"

* * *

**Oje... ist das jetzt wohl gut oder schlecht?**


	12. Chapter 11

Ja, ich weiß: ihr wollt, dass Tony und Pepper sich bald wieder finden... und das werden sie auch, bald... versprochen... habt noch ein wenig Geduld!

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Hank saß wie versteinert vor dem Fernseher. Obwohl der Bericht über die verschwundene Virginia Potts bereits seit einer Minute vorbei war, starrte er immer noch abwechselnd auf die schlafende Frau neben ihm und den Fernseher vor ihm.

Virginia Potts… irgendwie war sie ihm ja schon bekannt vorgekommen, als er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Aber da er ein miserables Gedächtnis für Gesichter hatte, hatte er es darauf geschoben. Zumal er auch nicht hätte sagen können, woher er sie möglicherweise kannte. Und nun stellte sich also heraus, dass sie nicht nur eine der größten Firmen des Landes leitete. Nein, sie war auch noch mit einem Milliardär verlobt, der ganz nebenbei auch noch ein bekannter Superheld war. Konnte das Leben grausamer sein? Da lernte er nach Jahren der Einsamkeit endlich mal wieder eine Frau kennen, die nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch klug, witzig und liebenswert war. Und dann so was…

Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Wenn er die eingeblendete Nummer anrief, dann wäre Anne/Virginia innerhalb weniger Stunden verschwunden. Aber wenn er es nicht tat… vielleicht würde sie dann ihre Erinnerung niemals zurückerhalten. Natürlich hatte er keine Garantie dafür, dass sie jemals auch Gefühle für ihn hätte. Und vielleicht käme ihr Gedächtnis in jedem Fall irgendwann zurück… Hank schwankte zwischen seinem Gewissen und seinen Gefühlen. Nach einigen Minuten stand sein Entschluss fest: er würde es darauf ankommen lassen! Dann hatte er den Bericht eben nicht gesehen. Allerdings sollte er in den nächsten Tagen noch die Augen offen halten, was so in der Zeitung stand…

Vorsichtig erhob er sich jetzt vom Sofa, schob seine Arme unter Anne (für ihn blieb sie Anne) und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Dann trug er sie langsam ins Gästezimmer hinüber, legte sie aufs Bett und deckte sie zu. Anne drehte sich zur Seite, kuschelte sich in die Decke und murmelte etwas im Schlaf. Für Hank klang es wie: _Ich liebe dich, Tony…_

Anschließend schlurfte er mit hängendem Kopf in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Er lag noch lange wach und starrte an die Decke. ‚Tony… Tony Stark…' Ob sie sich am nächsten Morgen wohl noch daran erinnerte, diesen Namen gesagt zu haben? Irgendwie tat der Typ ihm ja schon leid. In der Nachrichtensendung hatten sie eine kurzen Ausschnitt aus der Pressekonferenz gezeigt, und Mann… der sah echt fertig aus. Aber egal. Ja, er war egoistisch, na und? Aber hatte er nicht erst vor zwei Tagen seine Schwester deswegen noch kritisiert? Verdammt, ja hatte er. Okay, Sue durfte davon auf keinen Fall erfahren, die würde ihm wortwörtlich die Ohren langziehen. Hank fühlte sich, als ob ein Engel und ein kleiner Teufel auf je einer Schulter saßen und um die Oberhand kämpften. Für heute Nacht siegte das Teufelchen…

* * *

Als Anne am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war sie für einen Moment verwirrt. Sie wusste zwar, wo sie war, aber nicht wie sie dahin gekommen war. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnerte, war, auf dem Sofa neben Hank eingeschlafen zu sein. Hatte er sie ins Bett gebracht? Musste wohl, denn sie war noch mit dem T-Shirt und der Jogginghose bekleidet, die sie zuletzt angehabt hatte. Hank war schon süß, musste sie zugeben. Mit seinen kurzen blonden Haaren und den blaugrauen Augen hatte er Ähnlichkeit mit Daniel Craig… Moment! Woher wusste sie, wer Daniel Craig war und wie er aussah? Ihr Gedächtnis schien es zu lieben, ihr Streiche zu spielen.

Noch schlaftrunken stand sie auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Als sie die Tür öffnete, wurde sie von Hanks Anblick überrascht, der nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet vor dem Waschbecken stand und sich rasierte. Ein Déjà-Vu flackerte vor ihren Augen auf. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann vor einem Spiegel, der Rücken übersät mit blauen Flecken. Im Spiegel die Reflexion von blutigen Kratzern auf der Brust und den Armen. Ihre eigene Stimme, die sagt: „_Lass mich das machen…_" Einen Augenaufschlag später war die Erinnerung so schnell verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war.

Jetzt bemerkte auch Hank ihre Anwesenheit. Das halbe Gesicht noch voll von Rasierschaum drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er sah ihren gedankenverlorenen Blick. ‚Sie weiß es_…',_ war sein erster Gedanke.

Er schluckte, ehe er fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Anne sah ihn an und schenkte ihm ein gequältes Lächeln. „Nur ein Déjà-Vu…" antwortete sie. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht stören…" Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Nein, schon gut. Du störst nicht", beeilte sich Hank zu sagen. Hatte sie ihr Gedächtnis doch noch nicht zurück? Er musste es herausfinden. „Du hast gestern Abend übrigens im Schlaf geredet."

„So, habe ich das? Was habe ich denn gesagt?" Anne sah ihn jetzt neugierig an.

„Du hast einen Namen gemurmelt. Klang wie Tom oder Toby, ich hab ihn nicht genau verstanden", log er. „Klingelt da was bei dir?"

„Hm… nein, überhaupt nicht…"

„Schade…" Innerlich konnte sich Hank ein erleichtertes Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Soll ich Frühstück machen? Oder hast du gleich einen Termin?"

„Nein, heute steht Buchhaltung auf der To-Do-Liste. Frühstück wäre toll!"

„Dann schaue ich mal, was ich finde…" Anne lächelte ihn wieder an, diesmal mit ehrlicher Zuneigung, und verschwand in der Küche.

Hank drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel um und rasierte sich weiter. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man dabei ständig den Refrain von „It's a Beautiful Day" von Michael Bublé pfiff….

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück – Anne hatte Spiegeleier mit Tomaten und Speck gezaubert – kramte Hank seine Unterlagen für die Buchhaltung zusammen. Ein heilloses Chaos in Form von Kundenrechnungen und Quittungen für geschäftliche Ausgaben türmte sich auf dem Esstisch.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Anne. „Ich würde mich gern irgendwie nützlich machen. Du lässt mich immerhin hier wohnen und so…" Sie sah ihn bittend an.

„Klar, du kannst mir beim Sortieren der Papiere helfen. Und dann müssen die Daten hier in diesem Formular erfasst werden. Mein Steuerberater schlägt immer die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, wenn ich ihm meine Unterlagen bringe", lachte er. „Komisch mit Zahlen am Computer kann ich umgehen, aber mit Zahlen auf Papier bin ich komplett überfordert." Hank hatte ihr erzählt, dass er selbstständiger IT-Berater war, und auf Wunsch auch Softwarelösungen für seine Kunden programmierte.

„Ja, ich sehe schon. Das muss hier hin, und das kommt darein…"

Ehe Hank sich versah, hatte Anne mit dem Arrangieren der Unterlagen begonnen und trug die benötigten Daten ein. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie binnen einer halben Stunde die Arbeit erledigte, für die er mindestens zwei Stunden benötigt hätte. Sicher, sie war Geschäftsführerin eines Weltkonzerns; aber er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so gut mit Buchführung auskannte.

„Wow, ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er schließlich, als sie fertig war.

„Anscheinend habe ich gerade etwas entdeckt, worin ich gut bin", strahlte sie. „Du suchst nicht zufällig noch eine Sekretärin, oder?"

„Hm, darüber ließe sich verhandeln."


	13. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Ein paar Tage später kehrte Tony von seiner Mission zurück. Jarvis hatte ihn auf dem Laufenden gehalten bezüglich Nachrichten über Peppers Verbleib. Aber die waren spärlich und alle wertlos gewesen. Ansonsten hatte er Jarvis angewiesen, ihn mit keinen anderen Informationen zu behelligen.

„Also, was ist in den letzten Tagen losgewesen, J?" fragte Tony, nachdem er seine Rüstung abgelegt und sich auf die Couch in seiner Werkstatt geworfen hatte.

„Es gab dreiundvierzig Anfragen bezüglich des Hochzeitstermins nächste Woche. Sir, Ihre Gäste haben von Miss Potts' Verschwinden erfahren und möchten wissen, was mit der Hochzeit ist."

Die Hochzeit… die hatte Tony in der Aufregung der letzten Tage total vergessen. Pepper und er hatten beschlossen, nicht zu lange damit zu warten und hatten binnen weniger Wochen alles geplant und organisiert. Selbst Peppers Hochzeitskleid hing bereits in ihrem Kleiderschrank.

„Was soll ich den Gästen ausrichten, Sir?"

Tony wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte plötzlich das unbändige Bedürfnis, ins Schlafzimmer zum Kleiderschrank hinüberzugehen. Er öffnete den Schrank, und holte die Kleiderschutzhülle heraus, in der sich Peppers Brautkleid befand. Er hing den Bügel mit dem verhüllten Kleid an die obere Kante des Schrankes und setzte sich gegenüber auf die Bettkante. Eine Weile saß er einfach nur so da, die Hände im Schoß, den Blick starr auf die Kleiderhülle gerichtet.

Eigentlich hieß es ja, es würde Unglück bringen, wenn der Bräutigam das Kleid vor der Hochzeit zu sehen bekam. Welche Ironie… das Unglück hatte bereits seinen Lauf genommen. Und momentan war er nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er sie überhaupt je in diesem Kleid zu sehen bekommen würde… Tony seufzte. Er _musste_ es sich anschauen, er konnte nicht anders. Er stand vom Bett auf und öffnete vorsichtig den Reißverschluss der Kleiderhülle. Behutsam entpackte er den zarten Stoff aus seiner Hülle. Dann trat er wieder drei Schritte zurück, um das Kleid besser betrachten zu können. Es war schlicht und elegant, so wie Pepper es liebte. Cremefarbener Chiffon, der locker nach unten floss. Ein V-förmiger Ausschnitt mit Trägern, die zu den Schultern hin schmaler wurden. Unter der Brust eine leichte Raffung, verziert mit kleinen dezenten Schmucksteinen. Am Bügel befestigt, befanden sich in einem kleinen Stoffbeutel noch lange Handschuhe im gleichen Farbton wie das Kleid.

‚Sie hätte so wunderschön darin ausgesehen…' Der Kloß in Tonys Hals war so groß, dass er glaubte, ersticken zu müssen.

„Sir?" meldete sich Jarvis zu Wort. Als Tony nicht antwortete, sprach Jarvis ihn erneut an, diesmal etwas leiser, fast schon sanft. „Mr. Stark? Sir… was sage ich den Gästen bezüglich der Hochzeit?"

„Sag sie ab, J…", reagierte er endlich. „Sag ihnen, dass es vorerst keinen neuen Termin geben wird. Und teile dem Hotel mit, dass ich selbstverständlich für alle Kosten wie geplant aufkommen werde."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." Normalerweise diskutierte Jarvis gern mit Tony und widersprach ihm auch schon mal. Aber diesmal schien selbst das künstliche, emotionslose Wesen zu verstehen, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.

Tony wandte sich von dem Kleid ab, und begann sich ausziehen. Er hatte einen mehrstündigen Flug hinter sich und war sowohl körperlich als auch mental erschöpft. Er betrat das Badezimmer und drehte das Wasser der Dusche so heiß, wie er es eben noch ertragen konnte, auf. Das heiße Wasser entspannte seine verkrampften Muskeln, jedoch auch seine emotionale Barriere. Binnen Sekunden liefen ihm die Tränen unkontrolliert das Gesicht herunter, und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Tony sank auf den Boden der Dusche, mit dem Rücken an die kalten Kacheln gelehnt, den Kopf zwischen den Knien. Das Duschwasser prasselte auf seinen bebenden Körper und wusch die salzigen Tränen von seinem Gesicht.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tony aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Man konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass er gut geschlafen hatte. Sein Körper war nur einfach so erschöpft gewesen, dass er gar keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als tot ins Bett zu fallen. In den Tagen, in denen er für die S.H.I.E.L.D.-Mission unterwegs gewesen war, hatte er sich immer bis zur absoluten Entkräftung verausgabt, um nur nicht an Pepper denken zu müssen. Selbst Steve Rogers, der ebenfalls dabei gewesen war, musste Tony mehr als einmal bremsen, damit dieser nicht mit einem Herzinfarkt umkippte.

Nun saß er in der Küche vor einem großen Becher Kaffee (die neue Kaffeemaschine war zum Glück idiotensicher, so dass sogar Tony sie bedienen konnte, ohne gleich die ganze Küche abzufackeln) und brütete über einem neuen Plan. Er konnte einfach nicht tatenlos hier herumsitzen, egal wie aussichtslos sein Vorhaben auch sein mochte.

Im Stark'schen Haushalt war ein Küchentisch natürlich nicht nur ein Küchentisch, sondern beherbergte gleichzeitig einen Multitouch-Screen. Auf diesem sah sich Tony nun eine Karte des Gebietes rund um den Angeles National Forest an und plante eine Route, die ihn einmal um das Waldgebiet herum führen würde. Er hatte vor, von Malibu aus nach North Valley und weiter nach Santa Clarita zu fahren. Von dort würde die Route nach Palmdale und über Victorville nach Hesperia führen. Die nächsten Stationen wären dann San Bernardino und Ontario. Über die kleinen Orte Bonita und Azusa würde es dann weiter nach Glendale, dem letzten Punkt seiner Reise gehen.

Der Sinn des Ganzen bestand darin, Suchplakate von Pepper aufzuhängen und zu verteilen. Natürlich hätte er dafür irgendeine Firma engagieren können. Aber Tony brauchte Beschäftigung und Ablenkung. Und wer weiß, wenn er mit den Leuten vor Ort selbst sprach, brachte das vielleicht mehr als ein anonymer Dienstleister. Die DINA4-großen Zettel mit Peppers Gesicht darauf hatte Tony direkt nach dem Aufstehen als Express-Arbeit in Auftrag gegeben, da er diese Idee quasi im Schlaf gehabt hatte. Die gesamte Strecke inklusive der Rückfahrt nach Malibu betrug knapp 300 Meilen, was normalerweise eine Reisezeit von gerade einmal 6 Stunden ausmachte. Da er aber Aufenthalt in den Städten haben würde (für das Verteilen der Suchplakate), rechnete er eher damit, zwei bis drei Tage unterwegs zu sein. Als Transportmittel hatte er sich für einen unauffälligen Mietwagen entschieden, da sowohl sein Iron Man-Anzug als auch sein Audi R8 ihm hierfür zu auffällig schienen.

Nachdem die Route fertig erstellt war, packte Tony eine kleine Reisetasche mit einem Paar Jeans, zwei T-Shirts, Sneakers sowie Rasier- und Duschzeug. Jeans und T-Shirt, Sportschuhe sowie seine Lieblingslederjacke trug er bereits. Da er möglichst unauffällig bleiben wollte, durften eine seiner obligatorischen Sonnenbrillen und ein Baseball-Cap nicht fehlen. Mit einem Taxi machte er sich auf den Weg zur Mietwagenfirma, um seinen Leihwagen abzuholen. Von dort ging es weiter zur Druckerei, die die 1000 Plakate erstellt hatte. Mit zwei großen Kartons im Kofferraum begann er seinen Trip.

Am späten Abend erreichte Tony Palmdale. In North Valley und Santa Clarita hatte er, so gut es ging, rund 150 Plakate aufgehängt und verteilt. Da er natürlich nicht das gesamte Stadtgebiet alleine abklappern konnte, hatte er sich auf die Stadtzentren und größere Cafés und Geschäfte konzentriert; Orte, wo möglichst viele Leute unterwegs waren. Als er in Santa Clarita fertig war, hatte er sich noch auf den Weg nach Palmdale gemacht, um hier zu übernachten, und um am nächsten Morgen möglichst früh weitermachen zu können. In einem kleinen, aber sauberen Motel buchte er ein Zimmer für eine Nacht. Müde trug Tony seine Reisetasche die Treppe hinauf, öffnete mit dem Zimmerschlüssel die Tür und stellte die Tasche auf dem Boden ab. Anschließend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und blieb für einen Moment regungslos auf dem Rücken liegen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und setzte sich wieder auf. Eigentlich müsste er noch etwas essen, aber dafür war er zu müde. Ein anständiges Frühstück am nächsten Morgen müsste reichen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen kleinen Prospektständer auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Ganz vorne steckte ein Flyer für eine Veranstaltung in Victorville an diesem Wochenende, dem High Desert Music er morgen in Palmdale fertig wäre, war Victorville ohnehin sein nächstes Ziel. Dann würde er auch das Festival ansteuern. Je mehr Leute, desto besser.

* * *

**Na, jemand eine Idee, was als nächstes passiert?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Wie fast jeden Morgen seit etwa einer Woche stand Anne vor dem Spiegel im Bad und betrachtete sich aufmerksam. ‚Wer bist du?' fragte sie sich dabei jedes Mal. Aber die Antwort ließ immer noch auf sich warten. Die kleinen Erinnerungsfetzen und Déjà-Vus, die sie anfangs noch erlebt hatte, waren auch weniger geworden. Nur in ihren Träumen tauchte der dunkelhaarige Mann ab und zu noch auf. Aber entweder sah sie ihn nur von hinten, oder sein Gesicht war irgendwie… verschwommen. Es war einfach nicht fair… warum war nur ausgerechnet _ihr_ das passiert? Naja, aber das fragte sich vermutlich jeder, dem etwas schlimmes passierte. Aber in Selbstmitleid zu versinken brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Zumindest tagsüber versuchte sie, möglichst wenig über ihre Situation nachzugrübeln. Es reichte schließlich, wenn sie es des Nachts tat…

Also beendete sie für den Moment die kreisenden Gedanken, und versuchte, sich auf den Tag zu freuen, der vor ihr lag. Hank hatte sie gefragt, ob sie Lust hatte, zu einem Musikfestival in einen Nachbarort zu fahren, und sie hatte eingewilligt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde, und ob ihr die Musik gefallen würde. Aber es würde ihr sicherlich gut tun, mal wieder unter Menschen zu kommen. Daher bürstete sie ihre Haare noch einmal durch, richtete ihren Pony ein wenig mit den Fingern und strich sich dann die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht hinter die Ohren. Sie setzte ein etwas fröhlicheres Gesicht auf (ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken war anscheinend eines ihrer Talente) und verließ das Bad. Hank wartete im Wohnzimmer auf sie.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte er, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, und bedachte sie wieder mit diesem Blick, der sie verlegen machte. Sie trug nur Jeans und ein Trägertop, dazu schlichte Sneakers; nichts Besonderes in ihren Augen. Doch genauso gut hätte sie in Dessous vor ihm stehen können. Sein anerkennender Blick schmeichelte ihr, keine Frage, aber er war ihr irgendwie auch unangenehm. Warum, konnte sie sich aber selbst nicht genau erklären. Sie mochte Hank, er war sowohl nett als auch attraktiv. Und doch… etwas hielt sie davon ab, ihm wirklich näher kommen zu wollen. Dass Hank dagegen an ihr interessiert war, hatte sie durchaus bemerkt. ‚Naja', dachte sie. ‚Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Vielleicht bin ich nur einfach nicht der Typ für Liebe auf den ersten Blick…'

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung, stiegen in Hanks Pickup und fuhren los nach Victorville, zum High Desert Music Festival.

* * *

Als Tony das Messegelände von Victorville erreichte, war es bereits früher Nachmittag. Seine Plakataktion in Palmdale war bisher ebenso erfolgslos gewesen, wie in den beiden Orten zuvor. Zumindest hatte von den Menschen, denen er die Plakate direkt in die Hand gedrückt hatte, niemand weiterhelfen können. Vermutlich hatte er sich einfach zu viel davon versprochen, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht so frustriert gewesen. Aber aufgeben kam nicht in Frage, also machte er weiter. Und wer weiß: es konnte sich immer noch jemand telefonisch melden.

Er stellte sein Auto auf dem weitläufigen Parkplatz ab und beschloss, die Plakate erst einmal im Fahrzeug zu lassen. Er hatte auf den Werbeschildern für das Festival gesehen, dass gleichzeitig ein Grillwettbewerb stattfand, und das hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sein Magen lautstark geknurrt hatte. Das war auch kein Wunder, da er in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas Anständiges gegessen hatte. Er bezahlte am Eingang das Besucherticket und schlenderte durch die Menschenmassen in den gewünschten Bereich des Veranstaltungsgeländes. Dank seiner Sonnenbrille und dem Baseballcap blieb er unerkannt, und niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. Die Leute waren viel zu sehr mit der Musik auf den verschiedenen Bühnen beschäftigt. Es war laut, voll und die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel. Wäre er nicht aus einem traurigen Anlass hier, hätte dies ein perfekter Frühlingstag sein können.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er den Bereich mit dem Grillwettbewerb erreicht. Zahlreiche Teams hatten ihre Grills aufgestellt, und überall roch es fantastisch nach gegrilltem Fleisch. Nachdem er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte, entschied sich Tony für ein anständiges Rindersteak. Die Schlange vor ihm war lang, aber er hatte es nicht eilig. Er genoss die Atmosphäre um ihn herum sogar ein wenig.

Auf einmal hörte er von irgendwo hinter sich ein vertrautes Geräusch… Es war ein Lachen. Aber nicht irgendein Lachen. Peppers Lachen! Schlagartig drehte er sich um und reckte den Hals, um zu sehen, woher das Lachen gekommen war. Da war es wieder! Aber das war doch völlig unmöglich? Spielte ihm sein Verstand jetzt schon Streiche? Er ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der das Lachen erneut erklang, und er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, um besser sehen zu können. Ein paar Meter vor ihm stand mit dem Rücken zu Tony ein Typ im karierten Hemd, und dahinter konnte er etwas Rothaariges ausmachen. Wieder das Lachen, _ihr_ Lachen, kein Zweifel. Tonys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust wie die Anfangsakkorde von AC/DCs _Thunderstruck, _und sein Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken. Er ging langsam einen Schritt, und noch einen, dann einen zur Seite, um an dem Typen vorbeisehen zu können. Und da stand sie… Pepper! _Seine_ Pepper! Sie hatte einen Plastikbecher mit Bier in der Hand und lachte und scherzte mit dem fremden Typen. Aber das war doch unmöglich! Das konnte sie nicht sein! Seine Pepper würde nicht einfach erst verschwinden, dann seelenruhig hier feiern und ihn in dem Glauben lassen, sie wäre möglicherweise tot. Aber sie trug die Kette… _seine_ Kette.

Tony wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert, glücklich oder stinkwütend sein sollte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, und sein Herz schlug immer noch mit AC/DC um die Wette. Er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Praktischerweise beschloss Karohemd gerade, sich noch etwas zu trinken zu holen und entfernte sich. Pepper stand jetzt allein da, wippte im Takt der Musik, die im Hintergrund zu hören war, und nippte an ihrem Bier. Ihr rotes Haar leuchtete goldfarben in der Sonne und umrahmte in sanften Wellen ihr Gesicht. Sie schaute zufällig kurz in seine Richtung… und schaute dann wieder weg, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt! Was zum Teufel ging denn hier vor sich? Tony legte die letzten Schritte zu Pepper zurück und räusperte sich. Sie bemerkte ihn, schaute ihn an, lächelte… und bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Ja bitte?" sagte sie dann, als Tony immer noch keinen Ton herausgebracht hatte.

„Entschuldigung, Miss…" stammelte er schließlich. „Sie können mir nicht zufällig sagen, wie spät es ist? Ich hab meine Uhr im Auto vergessen", log er dann.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab leider auch keine dabei", entschuldigte sie sich und lächelte wieder. So wie sie jeden anderen Fremden auch angelächelte hätte.

„Schon gut, trotzdem danke."

Tony drehte sich um, setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und zwang sich, nicht wegzu_rennen_.

* * *

Anne sah ihm noch eine Weile nach. Seine Stimme… kam sie ihr bekannt vor? Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das jetzt schon ein, weil sie sich so verzweifelt wünschte, sich zu erinnern. Inzwischen kam auch Hank zurück.

„Alles okay? Was wollte der Kerl?" fragte er besorgt, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

„Er hat nur nach der Uhrzeit gefragt, konnte ihm aber leider nicht weiterhelfen." Sie wandte sich wieder Hank zu und beschloss, die Sache zu vergessen.

* * *

Etliche Meter und Stände später hielt Tony endlich an. Er suchte sich eine Ecke hinter einem Stand, wo er ungesehen war, und rutschte dort mit dem Rücken die provisorische Wand hinunter, bis er mit angewinkelten Knien auf dem Boden saß. Er nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Hatte er das gerade geträumt? Spielte ihm jemand einen Streich? Stand Pepper unter Drogen? Das einzige, das er wusste, war, er wollte am liebsten etwas kaputtschlagen, oder in die Luft jagen, oder einfach nur heulen… Möglichkeit a und b fielen aus mangels Machbarkeit, blieb nur noch Option c… aber das war eigentlich auch kein Ausweg, als versuchte er, sich zusammenzureißen. Er brauchte schließlich einen klaren Kopf. Jarvis! Er brauchte Jarvis.

* * *

**Oh je... gefunden... und doch nicht... verdammte Amnesie! ;-) aber wir sind immerhin einen Schritt weiter...**


	15. Chapter 14

So, dann sehen wir doch mal, wie Tony mit dieser Situation umgeht...

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Tony gelang es, mit zitternden Fingern sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche zu angeln ohne es fallen zu lassen, und wählte die Nummer, mit der er Jarvis kontaktieren konnte. Nach einmal Klingeln hörte Tony dessen vertraute Stimme.

„Guten Tag, Sir. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich habe sie gefunden, Jarvis. Pepper…"

„Das sind ja erfreuliche Nachrichten, Sir. Ich hoffe, Miss Potts geht es gut?"

„Tja, das ist so eine Sache… „

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen, Sir."

„Sie lebt, und körperlich scheint sie unversehrt zu sein. Aber…" Tony musste tief durchatmen. „Sie hat mich nicht erkannt, J! Sie hat mich angesehen wie einen Fremden!"

„Oh, das ist sehr bedauerlich…"

„Ich brauche eine Erklärung von dir. Wie kann so etwas ausgelöst werden?"

„Nun, eine Amnesie kann verschiedene Ursachen haben. Medikamente, zum Bespiel. Oder auch ein Hirntrauma."

„Ein Hirntrauma ausgelöst durch einen Unfall etwa?"

„Das ist durchaus möglich. Wenn sie eine Kopfverletzung erlitten hat, dann ist es absolut möglich, dass ihr Erinnerungsvermögen dadurch beeinträchtigt wurde."

„Wie groß kann der Gedächtnisverlust sein? Ich meine, wenn sie mich nicht erkannt hat… wir kennen uns jetzt wie lange… 13 Jahre? Kann sie das alles komplett vergessen haben?"

„Denkbar, Sir. Es ist sogar durchaus möglich, dass sie ihre eigene Identität vergessen hat."

Tony dachte nach. Ja, das würde Sinn machen. Mit einem kompletten Gedächtnisverlust wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich bei jemandem zu melden, den sie kannte.

„Wie lange kann eine solche Amnesie anhalten, Jarvis?"

„Darüber gibt es leider keine gesicherten Erkenntnisse. Anhand der medizinischen Datenbanken, die ich soeben durchsucht habe, lässt sich sagen, dass zwischen ein paar Tagen und dem endgültigen Verlust des Gedächtnisses alles möglich ist."

„Du meinst, es kann sein, dass sie sich niemals wieder an ihr früheres Leben erinnern wird?"

„Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, Sir. Aber ja, die Möglichkeit besteht."

Mit einer Hand drückte Tony sein Mobiltelefon ans Ohr, mit der anderen Hand massierte er seine Stirn. Kopfschmerzen machten sich dort breit, und er schloss die Augen.

„Gibt… gibt es irgendwelche Therapien, die helfen können?" fragte er schließlich.

„Keine, die einen Erfolg garantieren. Hier gibt es auch widersprüchliche Theorien. Einige raten dazu, dem Patienten möglichst viele vertraute Dinge zu zeigen, wie Bilder oder Orte. Andere raten dringend davon ab, um die ohnehin angeschlagene Psyche nicht weiter zu belasten und unter Druck zu setzen."

„Mit anderen Worten… ich kann gar nichts tun…"

„So ist es, Sir. Es tut mir leid."

„Danke für die Informationen, Jarvis."

„Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

„Momentan nicht. Ich melde mich wieder."

Tony beendete das Telefonat, steckte das Gerät zurück in die Hosentasche und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben.

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, damit Pepper sich erinnerte. Aber einfach hier zurücklassen konnte er sie auch nicht. Und wer war überhaupt dieser Kerl, mit dem sie zusammen hier war? Er musste sich zumindest vergewissern, dass sie in guten Händen war.

Tony erhob sich vom Boden, setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und begab sich so schnell er konnte, ohne jemanden umzurennen, wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Hoffentlich waren sie noch dort; er war nur ein paar Minuten weg gewesen. Als er von weitem ihren Rotschopf erkannte, dankte er – wem auch immer – dafür, wenigstens einmal in den letzten Tagen Glück zu haben. Er beschloss, Pepper und ihren unbekannten Begleiter zu beobachten, bis er wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Unauffällig reihte er sich wieder in eine Schlange vor einem Imbiss-Stand in der Nähe ein, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Er stellte sich jedoch so, dass er immer ein Auge auf die beiden hatte, ohne jedoch selbst sofort gesehen zu werden. Auf diese Art verfolgte er Pepper und ihren Begleiter den Rest des Nachmittags und des Abends. Egal, wohin sie gingen: Tony war in der Nähe. Es war mühsam, und es schmerzte ihn, Pepper so nah zu sein, und sie doch nicht endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Aber er musste an ihnen dranbleiben, wenn er mehr Informationen haben wollte. Und dazu musste Tony warten, bis sie das Festival verließen und er so herausfinden konnte, wo der Typ wohnte und wo Peppers derzeitiges Quartier war.

Um 21 Uhr endete die Veranstaltung endlich, und die Massen verließen das Messegelände. Tony folgte den beiden wieder unauffällig bis zu einem Pickup, in den Pepper mit ihrem Begleiter einstieg und davon fuhr. Tony kontaktierte Jarvis wieder und gab ihm das Kennzeichen des Fahrzeugs durch. Auf diese Weise konnte er herausfinden, wer der Typ war und wo genau er wohnte. Denn das war sein nächstes Ziel. Während Tony zu seinem eigenen Mietwagen zurückging, gab ihm Jarvis am Telefon eine Kurzfassung der gewünschten Informationen durch.

„Der Wagen ist zugelassen auf einen Hank Jonathan Edwards, Alter 39, wohnhaft in Hesperia. Eine Schwester und einen Neffen, ansonsten keine lebenden Verwandten. Ledig, nie verheiratet, keine bekannten Kinder. Er arbeitet als selbständiger IT-Berater und Softwareentwickler. Keine Vorstrafen, keine versteckten Bankkonten."

„Der Typ ist also sauber, meinst du?"

„Es macht zumindest den Eindruck, ja. Soll ich Ihnen die GPS-Koordinaten des Fahrzeugs auf ihr Navigationsgerät schicken?"

„Ja, mach das. Dann krieg ich leichter raus, wo er Pepper absetzt."

Tony stieg nun ebenfalls in seinen Wagen und verließ den Parkplatz. Anhand der GPS-Kennung (Gott schütze die Paranoia!) hatte er Hanks Pickup rasch ausfindig gemacht und folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand. In Hesperia angekommen, fuhr Hank direkt zu seiner Wohnung. Pepper war noch immer im Fahrzeug bei ihm. Tony hielt in einiger Entfernung und beobachtete, wie beide das Fahrzeug verließen und das Haus betraten. Zum Glück war es bereits dunkel, so dass er nicht sonderlich auffiel. Es war ein zweigeschossiger Appartementkomplex mit hell rosa Wänden und roten Dächern. Zur Straße hin befanden sich teilweise Balkone, und eine Außentreppe führte nach oben in den ersten Stock. Dort hin waren die beiden verschwunden.

Tony fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, wie er es selten vorher verspürt hatte. War es Eifersucht? Angst, Pepper erneut zu verlieren? Trauer, sie vielleicht schon verloren zu haben? Er konnte es nicht zuordnen. Fakt war, dass er sich selten zuvor in seinem Leben so erbärmlich gefühlt hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick. Dagegen musste er etwas unternehmen. Er stieg aus dem Wagen aus und näherte sich dem Wohnhaus. Im oberen Stockwerk war kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen das Licht angegangen, daher wusste er, welche Wohnung die richtige war. Er schaute nach oben in die Fenster, in der Hoffnung etwas sehen zu können. Tatsächlich nahm er hinter einer der Gardinen eine Bewegung war. Es war Pepper, und sie schien allein zu sein.

Tony versteckte sich hinter einem Baum (und fühlte sich dabei wie ein Stalker) und starrte nach oben zu ihr. Pepper stand am Fenster, legte eine Hand auf die Glasscheibe und schaute nach draußen. Sie schien nichts Bestimmtes anzusehen, sie blickte einfach nur in die Ferne. Mit der anderen Hand begann sie geistesabwesend mit dem Anhänger ihrer Kette zu spielen. ‚So hat sie es immer getan, wenn sie über etwas nachgedacht hat', erinnerte Tony sich, und sein Herz begann wieder etwas schneller zu schlagen. Peppers Blick senkte sich jetzt etwas, und Tony meinte Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Dann wandte sie sich ab und ließ Jalousien am Fenster herunter, so dass Tony nichts mehr sehen konnte. Aber das war auch nicht nötig. Peppers trauriger Anblick hatte ihm einen erneuten Stich ins Herz versetzt, ließ ihn aber auch Hoffnung schöpfen. Denn wenn sie traurig war, dann hatte sie sich noch nicht ganz mit ihrem neuen Leben abgefunden. Und er hatte noch eine Chance.


	16. Chapter 15

Olga: Ich weiß, dass es gerade eine schwere Situation für beide ist. Aber würden beide jetzt einfach wieder zusammenkommen, wäre meine Geschichte zu Ende... Also, gedulde dich etwas und hab Vertrauen... ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

Tony erwachte am nächsten Morgen und war so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte sich am Abend zuvor ein Zimmer im La Quinta Inn & Suites für ein paar Tage gebucht (unter falschem Namen, versteht sich), war ins Bett gefallen und nahezu sofort eingeschlafen. Und heute Morgen hatte er regelrecht gute Laune. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er Pepper endlich gefunden hatte. Sie war zwar nicht ganz sie selbst, aber immerhin am Leben und unverletzt. Und das gab ihm wieder Mut und Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde. Beschwingt ging er unter die Dusche und anschließend ins Restaurant des Hotels, um zu frühstücken. Danach wollte er mit seiner kleinen Observierungsaktion beginnen. Sein Plan sah vor, die beiden so lange zu überwachen, bis er die Gelegenheit hatte, Pepper einmal allein zu erwischen. Er wusste noch nicht genau, was er dann tun würde; das würde sich spontan ergeben. Aber er musste herausfinden, woran sie sich vielleicht noch erinnerte. Und er musste wissen, wie genau ihre Beziehung zu diesem Hank war.

Tony verließ das Hotel und fuhr zurück zu Hanks Anschrift. Sein Pickup stand noch vor dem Haus, somit waren sie vermutlich noch da. Tony postierte sich wieder einiger Entfernung am Straßenrand und wartete in seinem Wagen, dass sich hoffentlich jemand blicken ließ.

* * *

„Heute habe ich jede Menge Termine", stöhnte Hank, während er seinen Terminkalender studierte.

„An einem Sonntag?" fragte Anne erstaunt.

„Ja… einige meiner Kunden können nur heute ihre EDV abschalten, sonst würde ich ihren ganzen Betrieb lahmlegen. Natürlich kostet das Aufschlag", grinste Hank.

„Das heißt dann wohl, ich muss mich heute alleine beschäftigen." Anne zog schmollend ihre Mundwinkel nach unten, musste dann aber selber lachen, und Hank stimmte mit ein.

„In der Nähe ist ein Park, wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spaziergang? Du nimmst dir was zu lesen mit und machst es dir auf einer Bank in der Sonne gemütlich. Wie klingt das?"

„Das klingt nach einem Plan."

* * *

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde des Wartens sah Tony, wie Pepper und dieser Hank das Haus verließen und in den Pickup stiegen. Tony folgte ihnen wieder unauffällig. Sie fuhren ca. 5 Minuten, dann hielt der Wagen. Pepper stieg aus, winkte Hank zu und entfernte sich dann in eine Grünanlage, während Hank weiterfuhr.

‚Perfekt', dachte Tony. Er parkte seinen eigenen Wagen, setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf (die Baseballmütze ließ er diesmal im Auto) und folgte Pepper in den Park. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus, und Tony kam es vor, als hätte er sie Jahre nicht gesehen, und nicht nur eine knappe Woche. Sie trug ein pinkfarbenes T-Shirt und einen kurzen Jeansrock, dazu flache Sandalen und eine helle Umhängetasche. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, wie sie es schon immer oft getan hatte. In einer Hand trug sie etwas, das wie ein Buch aussah. Langsam schlenderte er in gebührendem Abstand hinter ihr her, bis sie auf einer Parkbank Platz nahm. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lehnte den Kopf zurück, als genieße sie die warme Frühlingssonne. Dann begann sie, in dem Buch zu lesen.

Tony trottete den Weg entlang, der in ihre Richtung führte, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Er sah hin und wieder nach links und rechts und versuchte, wie ein Tourist auszusehen, der sich den Park mit seinen majestätischen Bäumen und gepflegten Blumenbeeten ansah. In Wirklichkeit überlegte er, was er gleich zu ihr sagen sollte, wenn er sie erreicht hatte.

Als er zu der Bank kam, auf der Pepper saß, ging er erst einen Meter an ihr vorbei, um dann stockend stehenzubleiben und sich zu ihr zu drehen. Er schob seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück runter in Richtung Nasenspitze und sah sie wie erstaunt an.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung", sagte er dann.

_Anne_ sah von ihrem Buch hoch und sah ihn fragend an.

„Das Musikfestival gestern… ich habe sie nach der Uhrzeit gefragt, wissen Sie noch?" spielte Tony seine Rolle weiter.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich wieder. Und, haben Sie Ihre Uhr wieder im Auto vergessen?" lächelte sie freundlich.

„Nein, diesmal habe ich sie dabei", grinste Tony und zeigte ihr stolz sein Handgelenk.

„Dann ist ja gut", erwiderte sie und wollte sich wieder ihrem Buch widmen. Der Typ war zwar attraktiv, aber auf weitere Männerbekanntschaften hatte sie keine Lust.

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo ein armer Tourist wie ich hier in der Nähe ein nettes Cafe finden kann, oder?" ließ Tony nicht locker. _Anne_ schaute wieder hoch zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin selber nur… zu Besuch hier." Sie schaute wieder in das Buch.

„Sehr schade. Ich hätte Sie zu gern einem Kaffee oder etwas anderem eingeladen…" Jetzt war Tony doch etwas enttäuscht, dass sie seine Versuche, ihr näher zu kommen, komplett abblockte. Aber eigentlich war das früher ja auch nicht anders gewesen.

_Anne_ sah seinen traurigen Blick, und er berührte irgendetwas in ihr. Sie wusste nicht, was es war oder warum. Aber plötzlich hätte sie ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Da sie ja aber schlecht einem wildfremden Mann um den Hals fallen konnte, versuchte sie es mit etwas anderem.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen ein Café suchen würden", schlug sie zögernd vor.

„Das würde mich sehr freuen", strahlte Tony erfreut.

„Ich habe auf dem Weg hierher glaube ich welche gesehen, ist zu Fuß aber ein Stück zu laufen."

„Kein Problem. Bei dem schönen Wetter ist ein Spaziergang genau das richtige. Ich bin übrigens Tony." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

_Anne_ klappte das Buch nun endgültig zu, erhob sich von der Bank und ergriff seine Hand.

„Anne", antwortete sie.

_Anne, so so._

„Freut mich sehr."

Sie begannen, Seite an Seite nebeneinanderher zu laufen. Und Tony musste aufpassen, dass sein glückliches Grinsen nicht zu offensichtlich wurde.

„Und Sie machen Urlaub hier?" fragte _Anne_ nach ein paar Metern.

„Leider nicht. Ich habe in der nächsten Woche Geschäftstermine hier in der Stadt. Ich bin nur schon früher angereist, um mir das Musikfestival anzusehen. Das geschäftliche mit dem angenehmen verbinden quasi. Normalerweise lebe ich drüben in L.A."

„Und was für Geschäfte sind das, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Technische Entwicklungen und so was. Ich bin… Ingenieur." Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber auch nicht gelogen. „Und Sie besuchen hier jemanden, sagten Sie?"

„So zu sagen. Es ist…kompliziert." Hatte sie bis eben noch gerade aus oder zu ihm herüber geschaut, sah sie jetzt zur Seite.

„Oh… klingt nach Stress mit einem Mann."

„Eigentlich nicht… das denke ich zumindest. Sie würden es nicht glauben, wenn ich es Ihnen erzählte…"

„Versuchen Sie es", ermunterte er sie.

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht…"

„Das heißt, das hier bleibt nicht unser erstes und letztes Date?" Er grinste sie herausfordernd an.

„Wer weiß…" Anne lächelte scheu zurück.

„Oder sind Sie etwas schon vergeben? Ich meine, Sie gestern Abend noch mit so einem blonden Kerl gesehen zu haben."

„Sie meinen Hank? Nein, er ist nur… ein guter Freund." Sie errötete ein wenig.

_Ein guter Freund also nur. Pech gehabt, Kumpel…_

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch aus dem Park heraus und durch ein angrenzendes Wohngebiet hindurch, hatten sie eine Hauptstraße erreicht, in der sich Geschäfte und Gastronomie aneinanderreihten. Sie entschieden sich für ein kleines Diner im Stil der 50er Jahre, das durch seine altmodisch dekorierte Fassade und den Blumenkästen in den Fenstern eine gewisse Gemütlichkeit ausstrahlte. Der Eindruck setzte sich im Inneren des Cafés fort; rote Lederbänke und eine chromglänzende Theke beherrschten das Ambiente. Der Geruch von Kaffee, gebratenem Speck und frischgebackenem Kuchen ließ einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen.

Tony und _Anne_ setzten sich an einen Tisch am Fenster, und eine Bedienung, gekleidet in einem blauen Petticoat und einer weißen Schürze, brachte ihnen umgehend die Speisekarte.

„Wisst ihr Süßen schon, was ihr trinken wollt?" fragte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Kaffee?" fragte Tony in _Annes_ Richtung, und sie nickte.

„Also zweimal Kaffee, kommt sofort", flötete die Kellnerin und verschwand hinter der Theke.

„Ich gehe mich kurz frisch machen", sagte _Anne_ und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Tony schaute ihr nach und lehnte sich breit lächelnd in das weiche Rückenpolster der Bank zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Aber allein hier zu sitzen, mit _ihr_, machte ihn schon glücklich.


	17. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Anne betrat die Damentoilette und wusch sich die Hände. Dann schaute sie in den Spiegel vor sich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was tust du hier nur?" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Erst quartierte sie sich bei Hank auf unbestimmte Zeit ein (ja, er hatte sie eingeladen, aber trotzdem!) und jetzt saß hier mit einem Mann, den sie noch viel weniger kannte, zu einem spontanen Date. ‚Bin ich wirklich so?' fragte sie sich zweifelnd. Oder lag das in erster Linie an Tony selbst? Ja, er war attraktiv, sogar mehr als das. Aber das war es nicht, was sie zu ihm hinzog. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie… fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Geborgen. Glücklich?

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sie ständig mit seinen Witzen zum Lachen gebracht, und das hatte sie genossen. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so unbeschwert gefühlt hatte. Wenn er sie ansah, dann schien er regelrecht durch sie hindurch zu sehen. Bis in ihre Seele. Als kannte er sie schon ein Leben lang. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man seinen Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte? Anne bekam weiche Knie bei dem Gedanken, aber sie zwang sich gleich darauf wieder zur Besinnung. ‚Du weißt nicht, wer du bist. Also was willst du ihm erzählen? Dass du vom Himmel gefallen bist?' Sie seufzte und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, Tony vergessen zu müssen, wenn dieser die Stadt verlassen haben würde. Sie sollte vielleicht lieber versuchen, Gefühle für Hank zuzulassen. Dass er welche für sie hegte, war ihr längst klar. Aber solange sie nicht sicher war, dasselbe zu empfinden, wollte sie ihn nicht verletzen.

* * *

‚Oh Mann, ist das verrückt', dachte Tony. Hier saß er mit seiner Verlobten, die nicht mehr wusste, dass sie seine Verlobte war, wie bei einem ersten Date. Ein richtiges ‚erstes Date' hatte er mit Pepper ja nie gehabt, da sie sich zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung schon zu lange gekannt hatten. Es hatte ein ‚offizielles erstes Date' gegeben, aber es war halt schon etwas anderes, wenn man sich bereits in und auswendig kannte, oder gerade erst kennenlernte. Und so fühlte es sich in diesem Moment an. Ob das erste Date mit Pepper tatsächlich einmal so hätte stattfinden können? Vermutlich nicht. Wahrscheinlicher war, er hätte sie abends zum Essen ausgeführt, hätte zu viel getrunken und anschließend versucht, sie mit allen Mitteln ins Bett zu bekommen. Stattdessen saß er jetzt an einem Sonntagmittag in einem 50er Jahre-Café irgendwo in einer kalifornischen Kleinstadt… und er liebte es.

Die Kellnerin kehrte inzwischen zurück und stellte zwei große Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch. Sie zwinkerte ihm wieder zu und rauschte dann zum nächsten Tisch weiter. Nach einer weiteren Minute war auch _Anne_ wieder zurück und setzte sich wieder ihm gegenüber.

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen", begann Tony dann, während er zusah, wie _Anne_ sich etwas Zucker aus dem Streuer in den Kaffee schüttete. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Sie sind jetzt aber kein Serienkiller oder so was, oder?"

„Nein", lachte Tony. „Aber als ich sie gestern nach der Uhrzeit gefragt habe… war das in Wirklichkeit nur ein kläglicher Versuch, mit Ihnen zu flirten. Bin etwas aus der Übung in den letzten Jahren." Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen zur Entschuldigung auf.

„Dafür klappt das aber heute doch ganz gut. Immerhin sitze ich hier mit Ihnen", lächelte sie und errötete leicht dabei.

„Und darüber freue ich mich auch sehr." Jetzt grinste er breit. „Möchten Sie auch etwas essen? Ich finde, der Kuchen riecht ganz verführerisch."

„Lieber nicht, denke ich."

„Ich wette, Sie mögen Schokoladenkuchen." Natürlich _wusste_ Tony, dass sie verrückt war nach allem, was aus Schokolade war.

„Um ehrlich zu sein… ich weiß momentan nicht sehr viel über mich. Ich hatte vor kurzem wohl einen Unfall oder so was, und seit dem… ist alles weg." Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt hatte sie es ihm doch gesagt.

„Das klingt ja furchtbar. Das heißt, Sie wissen… gar nichts?" fragte Tony neugierig nach.

„So sieht's aus", seufzte sie. „Selbst mein Name ist geliehen…", lächelte sie schwach. „Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Die würde ich sehr gerne irgendwann einmal hören."

„Wie lange sind Sie denn noch in der Stadt?"

„Bis Ende der nächsten Woche, denke ich. Hängt davon ab, wie sich meine Termine entwickeln.

Tony lächelte sie liebevoll an, und _Anne_ strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte.

„Also, Kuchen?"

Anne schmunzelte und nickte dann. Tony nahm das zum Anlass, die Kellnerin zu sich zu winken, die auch so gleich zu ihnen kam.

„Was darf ich euch denn noch bringen?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Zwei Stück Schokoladenkuchen, bitte."

„Mit Schlagsahne oder ohne?"

„Ohne", antworteten Tony und Anne synchron, und beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Kommt sofort."

Kaum hatte sich die Kellnerin entfernt, legte Tony den Kopf schief und sah zu Anne herüber. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Manchmal kommen kurze Erinnerungsfetzen, oder ich mache unbewusst etwas, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich wünschte, ich würde mich an mehr erinnern… wer ich bin, wo ich herkomme, wer meine Freunde sind, meine Familie…" Sie starrte traurig auf ihren Kaffeebecher und hielt diesen mit beiden Händen fest umklammert.

Tony legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre und drückte diese sacht. Seine Berührung verursachte ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut und Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch.

„Das kommt bestimmt wieder in Ordnung, nur Mut!" Er lächelte sie an, und in seinen braunen Augen konnte sie ein Leuchten sehen, dass ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ.

„Hier kommt der Kuchen", unterbrach die Kellnerin die Situation und stellte zwei Teller und zwei Gabeln auf den Tisch. „Lasst ihn euch schmecken!"

Tony ließ _Annes_ Hand los und begutachtete seinen Kuchen. Dunkelbraun und glänzend türmte sich die süße Sünde auf seinem Teller.

„Der sieht wirklich fantastisch aus", entfuhr es ihm. Er schaute erwartungsvoll zu _Anne_ hoch, ob sie seine Meinung teilte. Doch diese war bereits einen Schritt weiter und schob sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen.

„Sie hatten Recht", sagte sie schließlich. „Dass ich ihn mögen würde."

Etwa drei Stunden später fiel Annes Blick auf die große runde Wanduhr, die hinter der Theke an der Wand hing, und sie stellte fest, dass es Zeit war, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Sie wollte rechtzeitig zurück sein, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Vor dem Café verabschiedete sie sich von Tony.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, es war sehr schön", bedankte sie sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

„Ich habe zu danken für die reizende Gesellschaft. Sind Sie sicher, dass ich Sie nicht fahren soll?"

„Ja, von hier aus ist es nicht weit. Außerdem habe ich einen Stadtplan dabei."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber dieses Diner hat mir gefallen. Ich denke, ich werde in den nächsten Tagen noch mal hier sein, bevor ich wieder abreise. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch mal."

„Schon möglich…"

Tony zögerte. Er hätte ihr am liebsten wenigstens einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Stattdessen kramte er die Restaurantquittung aus seiner Hosentasche und einen Kugelschreiber aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke. Auf die Rückseite der Quittung schrieb er seine Handynummer und reichte Anne den Zettel.

„Falls Sie noch mal herkommen sollten, rufen Sie mich doch an."

Sie nahm den Zettel und steckte ihn in ihre Handtasche.

„Vielleicht mache ich das sogar…"


	18. Chapter 17

Natürlich wird Pepper Hank nichts von ihrem Date mit Tony verraten... was aber nicht heißt, dass nicht trotzdem etwas dazwischen kommen kann... Aber lest selbst... ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

Tony schlenderte gutgelaunt durch den Park zurück zu seinem Auto, während er ‚It's a beautiful day' von Michael Bublé pfiff. Ja, heute war ein schöner Tag! Er hatte ein paar Stunden mit seiner geliebten Pepper verbringen können, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, dass sie seine geliebte Pepper war. Zumindest schien sie ihn aber auch zu mögen, da er zwischendurch so einen Blick von ihr bemerkt zu haben meinte. Ein Blick, der besagte: ich mag dich, weiß aber nicht warum. Schließlich war Pepper von jeher immer zurückhaltend gewesen. Einem wildfremden Mann hätte sie unter normalen Umständen niemals so schnell ihr Herz geöffnet. Aber etwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein sagte ihr anscheinend, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Und das stimmte ihn zuversichtlich. Für den restlichen Nachmittag würde er es mit beschatten gut sein lassen. Aber in den nächsten Tagen plante er, immer zur selben Zeit im Café zu sitzen – rein zu fällig natürlich, in der Hoffnung, Pepper würde dieselbe Idee haben. Jetzt ging es aber erst mal zurück ins Hotel.

* * *

Mit Hilfe ihres Stadtplanes hatte Anne es bald zurück zu Hanks Wohnung geschafft. Da er ihr seinen Zweitschlüssel anvertraut hatte, war sie heute unabhängig von ihm. Leise vor sich hin summend, begann sie mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens. Sie summte auch noch, als Hank von seinem letzten Termin nach Hause kam.

„Da hat aber jemand gute Laune. Hast wohl einen schönen Tag gehabt, wie?" fragte er neugierig.

„Könnte man so sagen, ja." Anne lächelte vielsagend vor sich hin, behielt den Grund dafür aber besser für sich.

Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, dass sie kurz davor war, sich Hals über Kopf in einen anderen Mann zu verlieben. Das wäre gemein, herzlos und unfair ihm gegenüber gewesen, nach allem, was Hank für sie getan hatte. Also sagte sie lieber nichts und ließ ihn im den Glauben, das schöne Wetter und der Park seien der Grund für ihre gute Laune. In Wirklichkeit musste sie sich jedoch dazu zwingen, nicht immer an ein Paar bestimmte schokoladenbraune Augen zu denken. ‚Hör auf, Anne! Du machst dich nur selbst unglücklich, wenn du dir diesen Typen nicht aus dem Kopf schlägst', ermahnte sie sich immer wieder. Doch bisher ohne Erfolg.

Als sie am Abend im Bett lag, kreisten ihre Gedanken immer noch um Tony. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie wollte ihn sich doch aus dem Kopf schlagen? Stattdessen bekam sie ihn nicht aus ihren Gedanken. Und immer wenn sie sein spitzbübisches Lächeln vor Augen hatte, flatterte eine ganze Armada Schmetterlinge durch ihren Bauch. Wie viel einfacher wäre es doch, sie würde das gleiche für Hank empfinden. Da sie sich schon fast mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, ihr Gedächtnis vermutlich nicht wiederzubekommen, wäre ein Neuanfang mit Hank nicht das Schlechteste, was ihr passieren könnte. Und Hank hatte schon so viel für sie getan… Ja, sie fühlte sich schuldig, wenn sie jemand anderen ihm vorzog. Oh verdammt, warum mussten Gefühle nur so kompliziert sein?

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie verwirrt. Sie hatte wieder einen Traum gehabt. Der Traum hatte eigentlich nur aus Bruchstücken bestanden, so wie die vorherigen Träume auch: Umarmungen, Berührungen, Gefühle von Glück und Angst. Aber etwas war diesmal anders gewesen. Vorher hatte sie nie ein Gesicht gesehen zu dem Mann, der immer wieder in ihren Träumen aufzutauchen schien. Aber diesmal… sie hätte schwören können, sie hätte Tony in ihrem Traum gesehen. Spielte ihr Verstand ihr jetzt schon Streiche? Oder versuchte er nur verzweifelt die Lücken ihres Gedächtnisses zu füllen, in dem er das Vergessene mit dem Neuen ergänzte? Aber warum hatte sie dann nicht von Hank geträumt? Ihn kannte sie inzwischen schon länger, Tony erst seit anderthalb Tagen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, aber ihre Erinnerung dachte nicht im Traum daran, zurückzukehren.

Seufzend stand sie schließlich auf und zog sich an. Hank war bereits in der Küche beschäftigt und bereitete Frühstück vor.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!" begrüßte er sie gutgelaunt.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete sie zurückhaltend.

„Was ist los? Schlecht geschlafen?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ich habe… wirres Zeug geträumt", antwortete sie. Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber immerhin log sie ihn nicht an.

„Ich muss dich leider gleich schon wieder allein lassen. Einer meiner Kunden rief gerade aufgeregt an, ein PC-Notfall." Er sah sie zerknirscht an.

„Schon gut, dein Job ist wichtiger. Ich werde mir die Zeit schon vertrieben", lächelte sie verständnisvoll. „Vielleicht gehe ich wieder zum Park rüber; die Sonne scheint so schön draußen." ‚Und auf einen Kaffee in ein bestimmtes Lokal', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Kaum war Hank eine Stunde später zur Tür verschwunden, begann Anne sich zurecht zu machen. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Teenager, der sich heimlich aus dem Haus schleichen wollte, aber sie musste Tony einfach wieder sehen. Sie hatte nicht vor, ihn jetzt schon anzurufen. Sie hoffte einfach auf ein zufälliges Wiedertreffen.

* * *

Pfeifend stand Tony unter der Dusche seines Hotelzimmers. Er wollte kurz frühstücken, und dann erneut ein bestimmtes Café aufsuchen. Mit einem kurzen vorherigen Abstecher an Hanks Wohnung selbstverständlich. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte ging er vom Badezimmer in den Wohnbereich hinüber. In dem Moment klingelte sein Handy. ‚Pepper', dachte er erfreut, war dann aber doch enttäuscht, als er sah, dass es Jarvis war.

„Was gibt's, Jarvis?"

„Sir, Sie sollten die Nachrichten einschalten. Ich denke, die Hilfe von Iron Man wird benötigt."

„Was meinst du, J?" fragte Tony, während er den Fernseher auf einen überregionalen Nachrichtensender einschaltete. Es lief gerade eine Übertragung aus Tennessee. Aufgrund starker Regenfälle war der Cumberland River über die Ufer getreten und hatte Nashville und andere Orte unter Wasser gesetzt. Die Bilder, anscheinend aus Hubschraubern aufgenommen, zeigten verzweifelte Menschen, die auf den Dächern ihrer Häuser festsaßen und nur unter schweren Bedingungen gerettet werden konnten.

„Ich sehe schon. Die Überschwemmungen in Tennessee…"

„Korrekt, Sir. Soll ich Mark 43 auf Autopilot zu Ihnen fliegen lassen?"

Es passte Tony zwar gerade gar nicht, aber andererseits konnte er auch nicht einfach die Augen verschließen vor dem, was er gerade sah. Dies war zwar kein Kriegsgebiet, aber er konnte trotzdem helfen. Und außerdem… was würde Pepper von ihm denken, wenn er persönliche Belange vor die Rettung von Menschenleben setzen würde? Dann hätte er postwendend sein Versprechen gebrochen, alles dafür zu tun, um ein besserer Mensch zu werden.

„Ja, mach das."

„Der Anzug wird in Kürze bei Ihnen sein, Sir."

Tony beendete die Verbindung, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Ein mögliches zweites Rendezvous mit Pepper musste halt warten, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

* * *

Anne saß wieder in dem Café vom Vortag, vor sich einen Milchkaffee und das Buch, dass sie sich zur Tarnung wieder mitgebracht hatte. Im Blazer ihres Hosenanzugs hatte sie doch ein wenig Geld gefunden (einen 20$-Schein und einige Münzen), so dass sie sich selbst etwas bestellen konnte. Es war schließlich schon schlimm genug, dass sie derzeit auf Hanks Kosten lebte; um Geld konnte sie ihn unmöglich bitten.

Aus dem Vormittag wurde Mittag, dann Nachmittag. Tony ließ sich zu ihrer Enttäuschung nicht blicken. ‚Schade', dachte sie, als sie das Café schließlich verließ. ‚Vielleicht hatte er einfach zu viele Termine', versuchte sie sich selbst aufzumuntern und beschloss, es am nächsten Tag erneut zu versuchen, sofern Hanks Termine es zuließen. Am nächsten Tag klappte es dann aber doch nicht, da Hank seine Schwester und Joshua besuchen fuhr, und sie selbstverständlich mitmusste. Sie freute sich, den Jungen wiederzusehen, war mit ihren Gedanken aber dennoch woanders. Am Mittwoch und Donnerstag suchte sie das Diner dann wieder auf. Beide Male wartete sie umsonst. Natürlich hätte sie ihn anrufen können. Aber er sollte nicht denken, sie würde ihm vielleicht hinterherlaufen.

Nachdem sie am Donnerstag wieder umsonst auf ihn gewartet hatte, beschloss sie, das Thema schweren Herzens endgültig abzuhaken. In den letzten Tagen war sie stiller und verschlossener als sonst gewesen. Und Hank gegenüber hatte sie sich recht kühl verhalten. Daher sagte sie sofort zu, als er sie fragte, ob sie am Freitagabend mit ihm zu einem Tanzabend wollte.


	19. Chapter 18

Olga: Ja, warum hat sich bloss keiner wegen den Plakaten gemeldet? Könnte wohl daran liegen, dass Tony sie erst in Ecken verteilt hat, wo Pepper sich gar nicht aufgehalten hat. Somit hat sie dort niemand gesehen... :-) So, Tanzabend...

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Am späten Donnerstagabend kehrte Tony endlich aus Nashville zurück. Er war unermüdlich und fast pausenlos im Einsatz gewesen, hatte Menschen vor den Fluten gerettet und bei der Bergung von verschütteten Fahrzeugen, Maschinen etc. geholfen. Jetzt war er müde und verdreckt und wollte einfach nur duschen und dann schlafen. Oh Mann, hoffentlich dachte Pepper nicht, er hätte sie vergessen oder doch kein Interesse an ihr. Ob sie wohl sauer war? Oder enttäuscht? Oder wäre es ihr einfach egal, da er ja eigentlich ein Fremder für sie war? Angerufen hatte sie zumindest nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde. Dabei hatte er in den letzten Tagen quasi ununterbrochen an sie denken müssen. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr wusste wer er war, so schmerzte es ihn dennoch zu wissen, wo sie war und nicht in ihrer Nähe sein zu können. Aber momentan war er einfach zu müde, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Das musste wohl oder übel bis morgen warten. Tony legte den Anzug ab und stellte ihn in eine Ecke, duschte kurz und fiel dann ins Bett. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schlief er tief und fest.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Tony, erst einmal wieder das Haus zu überwachen, um zu sehen, ob Pepper überhaupt die Wohnung verließ. Wenn sie zufällig wieder das Diner aufsuchen sollte, würde er dort ebenfalls auftauchen. Falls nicht… er hatte noch überhaupt keine Idee. Also suchte er sich wieder ein unauffälliges Plätzchen in der Nähe, von wo aus er den Hauseingang im Auge behalten konnte. Er beobachtete, wie Hank irgendwann mit seinem Truck davonfuhr. Ohne Pepper. Er sah sie auch in den folgenden Stunden nicht die Wohnung verlassen. Zwischendurch kam ihm der Gedanke, sie könnte möglicherweise gar nicht mehr hier sein. Und dieser Gedanke löste kurzzeitig Panik in ihm aus, denn das würde bedeuten, er müsste mit der Suche nach ihr von vorn beginnen. Er beruhigte sich jedoch wieder, als er sie am offenen Fenster stehen sah, wie sie eine Bettdecke aufschüttelte.

Gegen 17 Uhr traf auch Hank wieder ein, und zu Tonys Missfallen hatte dieser Blumen dabei. Was hatte der Typ bloß vor? Am liebsten wäre Tony auf ihn zugestürmt und hätte ihm die Blumen dahin gesteckt, wo keine Sonne schien, aber er musste sich zurückhalten. Er war zum Warten und Nichtstun verdammt. Nach einer knappen Stunde wurden seine Gebete jedoch erhört, denn Hank kam mit Pepper am Arm – an seinem Arm! – aus dem Haus. Pepper sah zum dahin schmelzen aus: sie trug ein petrolfarbenes Neckholderkleid, das ihre schmalen Schultern betonte. Der fließende Stoff umspielte ihre Knie und schwang bei jedem ihrer Schritte mit. Ihr wundervolles rotes, langes Haar trug sie offen. Dazu schwarze Lackpumps und… die Kette, die Tony ihr geschenkt hatte. Tony bemerkte die Blicke, die Hank ihr zuwarf, und das passte ihm gar nicht. Irgendetwas war anders heute Abend, irgendetwas würde passieren. Er wusste nicht was, aber er spürte es in seinen Eingeweiden.

Die beiden fuhren los, und Tony folgte ihnen unauffällig. Sie fuhren in die Innenstadt und parkten das Fahrzeug auf dem Parkplatz eines Lokals. Von außen sah es wie eine Art Westernkneipe aus. Diverse Leuchtreklamen priesen die „besten Burger und Steaks der Stadt" an, und ein handgeschriebenes Schild vor dem Gebäude wies auf die Veranstaltung des Abends hin: _großer Tanzabend heute! Live-Musik!_ Tony parkte seinen PKW ebenfalls, setzte sein Baseball-Cap auf und ging hinein. Das Lokal war bereits gut gefüllt, aber noch nicht zu voll. Die Tische standen an die Wände gerückt, denn in der Mitte hatte man eine Tanzfläche freigehalten. An einem Ende des Lokals war eine kleine Bühne, auf der eine Band spielte. Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich ein großer Barbereich und der Zugang zur Küche. Tony erspähte Pepper und ihren Begleiter an einem Tisch in der Ecke hinter der Bar. Er wählte daher einen Platz direkt an der Bar, aber auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. So konnte er sie im Auge behalten, ohne selbst sofort gesehen zu werden.

„Hallo Cowboy, darf's auch etwas zu essen sein, oder nur etwas zu trinken?" fragte die Bedienung hinter der Bar.

„Essen klingt gut", antwortete Tony. Er hatte tatsächlich seit dem Frühstück nichts Anständiges mehr zu sich genommen. Die Tüte Chips und die Schokoriegel im Auto zählten schließlich nicht.

Die Barfrau reichte ihm daraufhin eine Speisekarte.

„Weißt du schon, was du trinken möchtest?"

„Ein Bier, bitte."

Tony blätterte in der Speisekarte, war mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit jedoch mehr bei Pepper und diesem Hank, der sie angaffte, als hätte er sie als seinen Nachtisch auserkoren. Pepper schien das aber entweder nicht zu bemerken oder nichts auszumachen, denn sie lachte gerade über etwas, was Hank zu ihr gesagt hatte. Tony ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich, _nicht_ vom Barhocker aufzuspringen.

Die Bedienung stellte ihm derweil das bestellte Bier hin. Sie sah seinen angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

„Was?" erwiderte Tony und sah die junge Frau irritiert an.

„Ich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ja, bestens… habe nur gerade jemanden gesehen, den ich lieber nicht… ach egal." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verstehe schon… also, was darf es zu essen sein?"

„Ähm, ich nehme das Rumpsteak. Medium."

„Ist notiert."

Tony beschloss, Pepper zumindest wissen zu lassen, dass er hier war. Er nahm seine Baseball-Mütze ab und legte sie auf den Tresen neben sein Bierglas. Dann marschierte er geradewegs zu ihrem Tisch hinüber.

„Hallo, Anne", begrüßte er sie und erntete eine überraschten Blick von ihr und einen erschrockenen von Hank. „Ich habe Sie gerade zufällig entdeckt, und wollte nur mal schnell ‚Hallo' sagen."

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Ich dachte, Sie hätten die Stadt schon verlassen", antwortete sie mit versteinerter Miene.

„Nein, meine Termine haben leider doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als geplant. Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Tony", sagte er und streckte Hank übertrieben freundlich die Hand hin.

„Hank", antwortete dieser gequält und erwiderte den Händedruck. Natürlich hatte Hank ihn sofort erkannt, und die Anwesenheit von Tony Stark passte ihm so gar nicht. „Woher kennt ihr euch denn?" fragte er und tat unwissend.

„Wir haben uns neulich im Park getroffen und ein wenig unterhalten. Tony ist… nur ein flüchtiger Bekannter. Nicht wahr, Tony?" sagte Pepper, doch ihre Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Sie blickten ihn traurig und zugleich fragend an.

„Ich wollte auch gar nicht weiter stören. Viel Spaß noch." Er nickte den beiden zu und ging dann wieder zurück zu seinem Platz an der Bar.

Dort nahm Tony einen großen Schluck Bier und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pepper und dem Schleimbolzen, wie er Hank ab jetzt nur noch nennen wollte. Der führte Pepper gerade auf die Tanzfläche, die sich jedoch sichtlich zierte. Sie hatte noch nie gern im Mittelpunkt gestanden, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Wenigstens spielte die Band gerade ein rockiges Stück und kein langsames. Das änderte sich jedoch zwei Lieder später. Schleimbolzen zog Pepper eng an sich, während er sich mit ihr zu irgendeiner schnulzigen Country-Ballade auf der Tanzfläche drehte. In der Zwischenzeit war Tonys Bestellung gebracht worden, aber jeder Bissen schien ihm gleich im Hals stecken zu bleiben, während er den beiden beim Tanzen zusah. Nach wenigen Bissen schob er den Teller entnervt zur Seite.

Gleich darauf sah Tony, wie Schleimbolzen Hank mit Pepper, _seiner_ Pepper, am Arm nach draußen ging. ‚Die wollen doch nicht etwa schon weg', dachte Tony erschrocken.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", rief er der verdutzten Barfrau im Vorbeigehen zu, und er folgte den beiden schnurstracks.

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden, und Tony musste sich kurz umsehen, bis er Pepper und Hank entdeckte. Sie saßen auf einer Bank in der Nähe. Hank hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, und beide schauten nach oben, als ob sie die Sterne beobachteten. Er konnte jedoch nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Dann, plötzlich, legte Hank seine Hand an ihr Gesicht und zog sie näher an sich heran. Und Tony blieb fast das Herz stehen, als er zusehen musste, wie… er… sie… küsste.

‚Es ist vorbei', dachte Tony. ‚Ich habe sie verloren…'

* * *

**Oh oh...**


	20. Chapter 19

Nein, Hank ist nicht wirklich böse... nur rettungslos verliebt... wer kann ihm das verübeln? ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 19**

Mit hängendem Kopf schlurfte Tony zurück in das Lokal. In seinen Augen brannten Tränen, die darauf warteten, freigelassen zu werden, und in seinem Hals steckte ein Kloß von der Größe eines Tennisballs, der ihm das Atmen erschwerte. Tony setzte sich zurück auf seinen Barhocker und trank sein restliches Bier in einem Zug aus.

* * *

Pepper fühlte Hanks Lippen auf ihren, doch ansonsten… fühlte sie nichts. Kein Kribbeln, keine Schmetterlinge, nicht die kleinste Erregung. Sie beendeten den Kuss, und Hank sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Verdammt, was sollte sie ihm jetzt bloß sagen, ohne ihn zu verletzen? Auf jeden Fall nicht, dass sie während ihres Kusses die ganze Zeit an Tony denken musste und sich vorstellte, wie es wäre, _ihn_ zu küssen. Als er vorhin plötzlich aufgetaucht war, war sie so erschrocken gewesen, dass sie schroffer reagiert hatte als beabsichtigt.

„Wow, das kam jetzt… unerwartet", sagte sie schließlich und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht überfallen damit. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr warten. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, schätze ich."

Oje, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie kam sich gerade vor wie in einer schlechten Seifenoper, in der sich die Leute immer in diejenigen verliebten, die ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderten.

„Ich bin noch nicht soweit, Hank. Ich mag dich sehr, das weißt du hoffentlich. Aber in meiner derzeitigen Situation kann ich mich noch nicht fest auf jemanden einlassen. Kannst du mir noch etwas Zeit geben?" Sie sah ihn mit ihren himmelblauen Augen an, und Hank konnte ihr unmöglich böse sein.

„Aber natürlich."

„Ich danke dir. Können wir vielleicht wieder hineingehen? Mir ist etwas kalt."

* * *

Tony saß vor seinem zweiten Bier und grübelte darüber, wie es jetzt für ihn weitergehen sollte… ohne Pepper. Wenn dies einfach ein Rivale gewesen wäre, dann hätte er natürlich um sie gekämpft. Aber für sie existierte er gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht war es so ja auch besser für sie. Sie hätte endlich einen normalen Typen an ihrer Seite, der ihr ein normales Leben ermöglichen konnte. Ohne Gefahr, ohne Angst, ohne… ihn. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie sich die Eingangstür öffnete. Pepper und ihr neuer Freund kamen wieder herein und nahmen an ihrem Tisch Platz. Er sollte wirklich langsam aufhören, sie so zu nennen. Pepper gab es nicht mehr. Dies war jetzt Anne. Aber er musste sich wenigstens von ihr verabschieden, bevor er ging. Ihm kam eine Idee. Sie würde ihn zwar innerlich fertigmachen, aber in seinen Augen war dies der einzig richtige Weg.

Tony legte ein paar Geldscheine auf den Tresen und ging zur Band hinüber, die gerade eine kurze Pause einlegte. Der Sänger nickte; sie würden ihm seine Bitte erfüllen. Anschließend begab er sich zu Pep… nein, Annes Tisch hinüber. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, als er erneut vor ihr stand.

„Ich bin nur noch heute Abend in der Stadt, morgen früh reise ich wieder ab. Dürfte ich Sie um einen Tanz bitten? Sie würden mir damit eine große Freude machen." Er sah sie aus traurigen Augen an, und sie konnte ihm diese Bitte nicht abschlagen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da" sagte sie zu Hank und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Es war ihr unangenehm, vor Hank mit Tony zu tanzen, aber aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sie auch nicht ‚nein' sagen können.

Während Tony sie auf die Tanzfläche führte, sagte der Leadsänger der Band den nächsten Song an.

„Auf besonderen Wunsch spielen wir für euch als nächstes einen echten Oldie. Für alle verliebten da draußen kommt jetzt „The Wonder of You" von Elvis Presley."

Tony nahm ihre Hand in seine und legte die andere zaghaft auf ihre Hüfte. Bei seiner Berührung lief ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Die ersten Takte erklangen, und sie begannen zu tanzen.

_When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on_

Anne lauschte dem Lied, und es war, als hätte sie wieder ein Déjà-Vu.

_And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

Ihre linke Hand wanderte unbewusst seine Schulter hinauf, bis sie in seinem Nacken lag.

_And when you smile the world is brighter  
You touch my hand and I'm a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune  
Your love for me is everything_

Ihre rechte Hand hatte bereits den Weg an seine Brust gefunden, als schlagartig Bilder auf sie einprasselten.

_I'll guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me as you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you_

Erinnerungen, Gefühle, Bilder… Tony und sie in einer Vorstandssitzung. Tony und sie auf einem Wohltätigkeitsball. Tony in seiner Iron Man-Rüstung. Tony neben ihr im Bett. Tonys Lippen auf ihren… Alles was verschüttet war, brach wie ein Orkan über sie hinein. Wie versteinert stand sie da, ihre Wange an seine gepresst, während die letzten Noten des Liedes verklungen. Eine Berührung auf ihrer Wange weckte sie aus ihrer Starre.

Tony küsste sie zum Abschied und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Leb wohl und pass auf dich auf." Dann ließ er sie los, drehte sich um und ging. Sie stand immer noch regungslos auf der Tanzfläche, unfähig zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Ihre Lippen formten ein Wort. _Tony!_ Doch es kam kein Ton heraus.

„Anne! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hank berührte sie an der Schulter, und sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie ihn an. „Anne! Sag doch etwas. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", sagte sie schließlich. Und lächelte. „Und mein Name ist nicht Anne. Ich heiße Virginia. Es tut mir so leid, Hank, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Sonst verliere ich den Mann, den ich liebe." Sie umarmte den verwirrten Hank und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich werde dir alles erklären, irgendwann. Danke für alles", sagte sie leise. Dann ließ sie ihn perplex stehen und eilte zum Ausgang, um Tony einzuholen.

* * *

"Du wolltest doch nicht etwa ohne mich fahren, oder etwa doch? Wie würdest du das nur Jarvis erklären…"

Tony blieb wie erstarrt stehen. ‚Pepper?' Langsam drehte er sich um, bis er sie ansehen konnte. Sie war es tatsächlich. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Schloss ihn dann aber wieder, da er nicht wusste, was er hätte sagen sollen.

"Bekomme ich keine Antwort, Tony?" Pepper sah ihn an, traurig und erwartungsvoll zugleich.

Sie wusste wieder, wer er war. Müsste er da nicht eigentlich vor Freude jubeln? Ihr um den Hals fallen? Sie umarmen und an sich drücken? Ja, vielleicht... aber die letzten Tage hatten ihm zugesetzt. Er war verletzt. Der Kuss vorhin…Er wusste, dass sie das nicht absichtlich getan hatte, aber Tony konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut.

"Ich hatte den Eindruck, du wärst hier ganz gut aufgehoben. Bei ihm...", sagte er daher schließlich. "Er kann dir Dinge geben, die ich nicht kann."

"Ach ja? Und was wäre das?" Pepper sah den verletzten Stolz in seinen Augen; sie wusste wie stur er manchmal sein konnte.

"Ein Leben ohne Angst, ohne Gewalt, Terror und Zerstörung... ein Leben, ohne die Verantwortung für eine Firma und für einen Mann, der alleine gerade mal seine Schuhe zubinden kann, wenn du nicht da bist... ein normales Leben, wie du es verdient hättest..." Tonys Augen begannen zu schimmern, und er sah zu Boden.

Jetzt erkannte Pepper, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Es war nicht verletzter Stolz gewesen, den sie gesehen hatte. Naja, zum Teil vielleicht, aber der größte Teil war einfach _Liebe_ gewesen...und ein gebrochenes Herz. Er war bereit, sein eigenes Glück hintenanzustellen, damit sie glücklich war? Dieser Mann konnte sie nach so vielen Jahren immer noch überraschen.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht...", erwiderte sie langsam und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Aber es gibt Dinge, die kann er mir nicht geben..."

Tony hob den  
Kopf und sah sie überrascht an.

"Ich erröte zum Beispiel nicht, wenn er mich an sieht", begann sie und machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Und meine Knie werden nicht weich, wenn er mich berührt..." Pepper legte den Kopf etwas schräg und sah Tony liebevoll an. "Und ich bekomme keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn er mich küsst…" Pepper stand jetzt direkt vor ihm, und Tony schluckte. "Ich habe immer nur dich geliebt, Tony. Und ich werde immer nur dich lieben..."

Jetzt erwachte Tony endlich aus seiner Starre. Er schlang beide Arme um ihren Körper, drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Er sagte kein Wort, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Die warmen Tropfen, die sie an ihrem Hals spürte, sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Pepper erwiderte seine Umarmung und strich sanft über sein Haar.

"Bring mich nach Hause, ja?" flüsterte sie.

* * *

:-))


	21. Chapter 20

Das letzte Kapitel war natürlich noch nicht das Ende... sonst hätte ich euch das schon gesagt.. ;-) Das Ende ist jedoch nicht weit. Ein bisschen hab ich aber noch für euch..

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Von dem Mann mit dem braunen Wuschelkopf, dessen Bart sie immer kitzelte, wenn er ihren Nacken küsste. Seine muskulösen Arme, die sie fest umschlossen hielten. Sein unwiderstehlicher Duft, der sie erschauern ließ. Sie öffnete die Augen, fest damit rechnend, wieder allein aufzuwachen. Aber, nein! Dies war gar kein Traum mehr. Diesmal war es die Realität. Neben Pepper lag Tony und hielt sie fest, wie er es die ganze Nacht hindurch getan hatte, als hätte er Angst, sie könne sich in Luft auflösen. Sie lächelte selig bei seinem Anblick. Endlich war sie wieder zuhause, wo sie hingehörte. Bei dem Mann, zu dem sie gehörte.

Nachdem sie am Abend zuvor ihr Gedächtnis wiedererlangt hatte, war Pepper mit Tony zusammen ins Hotel gefahren, um seine Sachen zu holen. Anschließend hatten sie sich ins Auto gesetzt und waren geradewegs zurück nach Malibu gefahren. Tony hatte ihr alles erzählt, was passiert war, und was er alles angestellt hatte, um sie wiederzufinden. An den Unfall selbst hatte sie nur eine vage Erinnerung. Eine Frage hatte ihr jedoch auf der Seele gebrannt.

_ „Warum hast du dich mir gegenüber nicht zu erkennen gegeben, nachdem du mich gefunden hattest?"_

_„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Hi, du kennst mich zwar nicht, aber wir sind verlobt? Ich hatte Angst dich zu verschrecken und stattdessen gehofft, du würdest dich von alleine wieder erinnern."_

Zum Glück war es jetzt vorbei. Und sie konnte sich endlich wieder um alles kümmern, was die letzten zwei Wochen liegengeblieben war. Um die Firma hatte sich zum Glück jemand vom Aufsichtsrat gekümmert. Tony war zwar Geschäftsmann, aber seine Vorstellung von der Leitung einer Firma war nicht gerade… effizient. Jarvis hatte auch direkt den Auftrag erhalten, den Aufsichtsrat von Peppers Rückkehr in Kenntnis zu setzen. Dann waren da noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit. Wie viel Zeit hatte sie eigentlich noch? Ihr Blick fiel auf Tonys Handy, das auf dem Nachttisch auf ihrer Seite des Bettes lag. Sie drehte sich so weit, wie es Tonys Umarmung zuließ, zur Seite und schnappte sich mit einiger Verrenkung das Gerät. ‚Oh nein', durchfuhr es sie, als sie das heutige Datum sah. Die Hochzeit wäre heute gewesen! Tony hatte ihr davon gar nichts gesagt.

„Hey, was zappelst du denn hier so rum", nuschelte Tony neben ihr verschlafen.

Pepper drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn entsetzt an. „Unsere Hochzeit… der Termin war doch heute."

Tony öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf seinem Ellenbogen auf, um Pepper ansehen zu können.

„Richtig. War…", sagte er dann. „Ich habe die Hochzeit abgesagt, da ich nicht wusste, ob du…" Er senkte die Augen. „noch am Leben bist."

Pepper setzte sich auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Oh Gott, es ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich nur nicht darauf bestanden, mit dem Auto zurückzufahren", machte sie sich selbst Vorwürfe.

Tony setzte sich jetzt auch auf, legte beide Arme um Pepper und zog sie an sich heran.

„Hey, du kannst nichts dafür. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Die Hochzeit werden wir nachholen, das ist kein Weltuntergang. Das wichtigste ist, dass du wieder hier bist. Bei mir."

Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Pep?"

„Ja?"

„Ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen." Pepper wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung winden, doch Tony hielt sie fest.

„Okay, was ist es?" fragte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Ich habe dein Brautkleid gesehen."

Pepper biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte mit etwas weitaus schlimmerem gerechnet.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Die Sache mit dem Unglück bringen haben wir wohl hinter uns."

Dafür hatte _sie_ noch ein Anliegen.

„Tony?"

„Ja, Schatz?"

„Ich hab dir doch von Hanks Schwester und ihrem Sohn erzählt, die mich gefunden haben."

„Ja, hast du." Tony strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihren Rücken, während er sie festhielt, und zeichnete unsichtbare Muster darauf.

„Ich würde sie gerne noch einmal besuchen und mich bedanken. Und vielleicht finanzielle Hilfe anbieten, falls Sue sie annimmt."

„Dann sollten wir das tun, wenn du das möchtest."

„Mhm, das möchte ich. Und weißt du, was ich noch möchte?" Sie löste sich ein wenig aus seiner Umarmung, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Das hier…", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Der Kuss war erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlich, und schließlich sanken sie ineinander verschlungen zurück in die Kissen.

* * *

Gegen Mittag erreichten Tony und Pepper die Waldhütte, in der Sue mit Joshua wohnte. Über ihren Namen hatte Jarvis den genauen Standort herausgefunden, denn Pepper hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Weg dorthin zurück erinnern können. Tony stellte den Wagen (es war immer noch der Mietwagen, denn ein R8 war nicht wirklich waldbodentauglich) vor der Hütte ab und sie stiegen aus. Pepper war etwas mulmig zu Mute, da sie wegen Hank immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Zum Glück stand sein Truck nicht auch vor dem Haus, sonst hätte sie vermutlich auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. An Tonys Hand ging sie zur Haustür und klopfte zaghaft. Tony drückte ihre Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Es war Sue, die sie überrascht ansah.

„Anne? Hallo." Hinter ihr kam Joshua zur Tür gelaufen, drängte sich an seiner Mutter vorbei und umarmte Pepper.

„Anne! Wie toll, dass du da bist!" rief er begeistert. Dann musterte er Tony misstrauisch. „Wer ist das bei dir? Warum ist Onkel Hank nicht mitgekommen?"

„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, mein Schatz", sagte Sue nachdenklich. „Kommt, lasst uns reingehen." Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und bat ihre Gäste ins Haus.

Tony und Pepper nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz, Sue auf dem Sessel gegenüber. Joshua lehnte sich an die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Also, ich bin hier…", begann Pepper, „um mich bei euch zu bedanken, weil ihr mir geholfen habt, als es mir nicht gut ging. Ich habe inzwischen meine Erinnerung wieder." Sie lächelte die beiden glücklich an.

„Dann weißt du wieder, wie du heißt?" fragte Joshua neugierig.

„Ganz genau. Mein richtiger Name ist Virginia. Aber gute Freunde dürfen mich ‚Pepper' nennen." Sie zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. „Das hier", sie blickte Tony an und nahm seine Hand, „ist mein Verlobter, Tony Stark."

Als Pepper Tonys Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wurden Joshuas Augen riesengroß. Er sprang auf und flitzte zum Bücherregal, wo er in einem Stapel Zeitschriften wühlte. „Ich wusste es!" rief er triumphierend aus und kam mit einer Zeitschrift zurück.

„Mom, sieh nur! Das ist Iron Man!" Der Junge zeigte aufgeregt auf das Titelbild der Zeitschrift, auf der Tony samt seiner Rüstung abgebildet war. Dieser konnte sich angesichts dieser Reaktion ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sue war die ganze Zeit wortlos geblieben, sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihr waren die Gefühle ihres Bruders für diese Frau nicht entgangen, und sie war daher, verständlicherweise, etwas voreingenommen. Während Tony vom Jungen mit Fragen bombardiert wurde, die er versuchte, möglichst gelassen zu beantworten, unterhielt sich Pepper weiter mit Sue.

„Ich weiß, dass Hank enttäuscht ist, und das tut mir auch schrecklich leid. Aber Tony ist nun einmal der Mann, den ich über alles liebe. Und ich bin froh, dass ich mich wieder an ihn und unser Leben erinnere."

„Gegen Gefühle kann man wohl nichts machen, schätze ich." Sue schien wieder etwas aufzutauen, als sie sah wie Peppers Augen geleuchtet hatten, als sie über Tony gesprochen hatte.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb ich heute hier bin, Sue. Ich möchte mich nicht nur mit Worten bedanken."

Sue sah sie fragend an. „Was meinst du?"

„Du hast mir doch von deinen finanziellen Sorgen erzählt… und wenn ich etwas tun kann?"

„Du willst mir Geld geben?" fragte Sue geradewegs heraus.

„Ja, schon…", druckste Pepper herum. „Vielleicht für eine Eigentumswohnung oder ein Haus. Oder für Joshuas Ausbildung? Was immer du damit machen möchtest."

„Hm...", war alles, was Sue darauf antwortete.

„Denk nicht, ich will dir ein Almosen geben oder sowas. Ich möchte mich nur bedanken und helfen. Du musst auch nicht sofort etwas sagen." Pepper kramte aus ihrer Handtasche eine Visitenkarte von sich heraus und übergab sie an Sue. „Wenn du dich entschieden hast, ruf mich einfach an, ja?"

Sue nahm die Karte und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich dachte immer, solche Menschen wie dich gibt es nur im Film", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich dachte auch immer, dass das, was mir passiert ist, nur im Film existiert. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht."

Sues Gesicht wurde weich, und eine Träne rann ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie beugte sich vor zu Pepper und nahm ihre Hand.

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte.


	22. Chapter 21

Schön, dass euch das kleine Zwischenkapitel gefallen hat. Ich fand es irgendwie wichtig, den Teil mit Sue und Joshua auch vernünftig zu Ende zu bringen. Dafür haben wir jetzt das Ende erreicht. Ihr wollt eine Hochzeit? Bitte sehr... :-D

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Tony trat aus dem Badezimmer der Hotelsuite im Caesars Palace Hotel ins Schlafzimmer hinaus. Er trug einen schwarzen Smoking, allerdings ohne Fliege. Die obersten Knöpfe des weißen Hemds standen offen. Im Schlafzimmer erwartete ihn bereits Pepper. Sie trug ihr Brautkleid, hatte aber auf die Handschuhe verzichtet, dazu ihre Verlobungskette. Die Haare hatte sie locker hochgesteckt. Tony ging langsam auf sie zu, mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, nahm er ihre Hände in seine. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an, doch sie war unübersehbar nervös.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Tony sie schließlich.

„Ich bin es, wenn du es bist", war ihre Antwort.

„Dann los, bevor du es dir anders überlegst." Tony grinste und hakte ihre Hand bei sich unter.

Sie verließen die Suite und fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl hinunter in die Lobby. Während der Fahrt hinunter schauten beide geradeaus auf die Fahrstuhltür und grinsten um die Wette. Als sie die Lobby in Richtung Ausgang durchschritten, wurden sie von anderen Gästen teils neugierig, teils verwundert angestarrt. Aber das interessierte sie kein bisschen. Zielstrebig gingen sie zum Ausgang, wo Tony bereits seinen Audi R8 hatte vorfahren lassen. Tony hielt Pepper die Beifahrertür auf, und stieg dann selbst hinter dem Steuer ein. Ihr Ziel war nur drei Meilen entfernt, so dass sie es nach 10-minütiger Fahrt durch die bunt beleuchtete Stadt erreicht hatten: die berühmte „A Little White Wedding Chapel".

Die weiße Kapelle war genauso so kitschig wie es der Name vermuten ließ: künstlicher Rasen zierte den Vorhof und der überdachte Gang zum Eingang war mit Lichterketten behangen, die das Gebäude beleuchteten. Überall kunstvoll beschnittene Büsche, weiße verschnörkelte Metallzäune und Laternen. Tony parkte den Sportwagen an der Straße und stieg als erstes aus, um dann Pepper die Tür aufzuhalten. Hand in Hand standen sie vor dem architektonischen Albtraum… und lachten gutgelaunt.

„Du weißt, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gibt, oder?" fragte Tony und sah Pepper fragend an. Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Oh Mann, Pepper war verrückt, hier heiraten zu wollen. Aber dafür er liebte er sie in diesem Moment nur umso mehr.

_Tony und Pepper waren auf dem Rückweg nach Malibu. Das Gespräch mit Sue war besser verlaufen, als ursprünglich gedacht. Entsprechend erleichtert war Pepper jetzt. Eine Sache ging ihr jedoch nicht aus dem Kopf. Heute hätte der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben sein sollen. Aber jetzt? Sicher, sie würden die Hochzeit nachholen, aber wann? Und was für ein Aufwand das wieder werden würde. Erneut einen Saal zu mieten, die Einladungen neu rauszuschicken. Das Essen zu bestellen… Eigentlich hatte sie darauf gar keine Lust. Ein Standesbeamter hätte ihr momentan auch schon gereicht. Aber was sprach denn eigentlich dagegen? In Peppers Kopf rotierten plötzlich die Gedanken, und ihr kam eine alberne Idee. Tony würde sie bestimmt für verrückt halten… vielleicht aber auch nicht? Eigentlich hätte die Idee auch von ihm stammen können._

_„Tony?" begann sie._

_„Hm?" kam die knappe Antwort, während Tony auf den Verkehr vor sich achtete._

_„Ich habe noch mal nachgedacht, über unsere verpasste Hochzeit heute."_

_„Schatz, hör auf dich deswegen verrückt zu machen. Wir holen das nach und alles ist gut!"_

_„Genau deswegen wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Könntest du dir vorstellen…" Sie atmete tief durch. „...gleich heute Abend zu heiraten? In Las Vegas, in einer dieser Hochzeitskapellen?"_

_Tony fuhr abrupt auf den Seitenstreifen und hielt den Wagen an. Entgeistert sah er sie an._

_„Okay, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meiner Verlobten gemacht?" Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, einen solchen Vorschlag aus ihrem Mund gehört zu haben._

_„Ich meine das ernst, Tony. Ich möchte dich nicht _irgendwann_ heiraten, sondern _heute_. Und wo könnte man das so spontan besser als in Las Vegas? Wir müssten nur schnell nach Hause und mein Kleid und die Ringe holen, und dann könnten wir direkt los. Vorausgesetzt wir kriegen so kurzfristig einen Termin." Sie sah ihn unsicher an; sie konnte aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck absolut nicht erkennen, was er gerade dachte. Für einen Moment blickte Tony durch die Windschutzscheibe vor sich, dann sah er Pepper wieder an, mit einem absolut ernsten Gesicht…. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und zog es zu sich heran. _

_„Das ist total unvernünftig, unreif und eine absolute Schnapsidee!" Dann grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Wie könnte ich zu so einer Idee jemals ‚nein' sagen?" Er küsste sie stürmisch. „Auf nach Vegas!" rief er begeistert aus._

Im Inneren der Kapelle erwarteten sie opulente Blumengestecke und Blumengirlanden, die die Säulen im griechischen Stil verzierten. An den Wänden überall Herzmotive, Tauben und Engel. Sie wurden von einer Mitarbeiterin der Kapelle begrüßt und in den Warteraum begleitet. Es wurden noch ein paar Details geklärt, und in ein paar Minuten würde es losgehen. Die Mitarbeiterin begleitete Pepper noch in das kleine angrenzende Blumengeschäft, wo sie sich für einen schlichten Strauß aus weißen Hortensien und cremefarbenen Rosen entschied. Als sie zu Tony zurückkehrte, verließ gerade eine kleine Hochzeitsgesellschaft den Trauungsraum. Und es war natürlich fast unvermeidbar, dass Tony und Pepper vom Brautpaar und dessen Gästen erkannt wurden. Aber einige Glückwünsche an das Brautpaar und ein Erinnerungsfoto später, hatten sie auch diese Hürde genommen. Nun waren sie selbst an der Reihe.

Tony nahm Peppers Hand, und gemeinsam schritten sie langsam den Gang der Kapelle entlang. Anstatt eines traditionellen Hochzeitsmarsches von Mendelssohn Bartholdy oder Wagner, stand neben dem Standesbeamten stilecht ein Elvis Presley-Imitator in einem goldglänzenden Anzug, der ‚Love me tender' für sie sang. Immerhin hatte Elvis ihnen bereits zweimal Glück gebracht, also durfte er bei ihrer Trauung nicht fehlen. Als sie vor dem Standesbeamten standen, begann dieser ein paar Dinge über die Liebe und die Ehe im Allgemeinen zu erzählen, doch davon bekamen beide nicht viel mit. Pepper hatte ihren Brautstrauß neben sich auf eine Bank gelegt, so dass sie und Tony sich an den Händen fassend gegenüber stehen konnten. Endlich kam der Beamte zum wichtigen Teil.

„Habt ihr die Ringe?" fragte der Beamte, und Tony holte aus seinem Smoking-Jackett eine kleine Schachtel hervor. Er öffnete sie, und Pepper nahm den Ring, der für Tony bestimmt war, an sich. Den anderen steckte Tony zurück in seine Tasche. Es waren schlichte einfarbige Platinringe, von denen der für Pepper an einer Stelle mit einem herzförmigen Diamanten unterbrochen war. Der Beamte wandte sich zuerst an Pepper, und während er das Ehegelübde vortrug, hielt sie Tonys Hand und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Virginia, nimmst du Anthony zu deinem Ehemann, um mit ihm im Bund der Ehe zu leben? Willst du ihn lieben, trösten und schätzen an guten wie an schlechten Tagen, in Reichtum und Armut, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, von heute an bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will!" Sie steckte Tony den Ring an den linken Ringfinger und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

„Anthony, nimmst du Virginia zu deiner Ehefrau, um mit ihr im Bund der Ehe zu leben? Willst du sie lieben, trösten und schätzen an guten wie an schlechten Tagen, in Reichtum und Armut, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, von heute an bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Scheiße, und wie…" Pepper legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut los, während der Beamte ihn irritiert ansah. „Entschuldigung. Ja, ich will!" grinste er und steckte nun seinerseits Pepper den Ring an den Finger.

„Kraft meines Amtes erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."

Tony zog Pepper in seine Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. „Wir haben es tatsächlich getan", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie fest an sich.

Der Beamte gratulierte ihnen als erstes und wünschte ihnen alles Gute. Anschließend unterschrieben sie die Heiratsurkunde. Während _Elvis_ ihnen ein weiteres Ständchen sang, verließen sie den Trauungsraum. Im Eingangsbereich stand ein Gartenpavillon, in dem von der Mitarbeiterin, die sie anfangs begrüßt hatte, ein Hochzeitsfoto von ihnen geschossen wurde. Das sollte jedoch nicht das einzige Bild von ihnen an diesem Abend bleiben. Als sie das Gebäude verließen, wartete draußen bereits eine Meute Reporter und Papparazzi auf sie. Aber Tony dachte nicht im Traum daran, sich und Pepper dadurch diesen Tag versauen zu lassen.

„Was sagst du zu ein paar kostenlosen Hochglanzhochzeitsbildern, Schatz? Sollen wir ihnen eine kleine Show geben?" raunte er ihr zu, während sie sich an seine Hand klammerte. Doch auch sie war momentan zu glücklich, um sich ärgern zu lassen. Sie lächelte ihn an, legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Und das Klicken der Kameras klang in diesem Augenblick wie himmlisches Glockengeläut….

* * *

**Moment, da fehlt noch was... da steht ja gar nix von Ende... stimmt, hab noch 'nen Epilog für euch als kleines Extra... ;-)**


	23. Epilog

**Epilog**

Er erwachte vom Geräusch der sich brechenden Wellen am Strand. Ein sanftes Rauschen, das ihn in der Nacht zuvor bereits in den Schlaf begleitet hatte. Einige Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch die nur halb zugezogenen Vorhänge und wärmten angenehm seine Haut. Ein paar vorwitzige Haarsträhnen kitzelten sein Gesicht, und seine Hand ruhte auf einer sanft gewölbten Hüfte. Er war im Paradies angekommen. Ruhe, keine Termine, keine Technik. Nur er und Pepper. Seine Frau.

Tony musste bei diesem Gedanken immer noch unwillkürlich lächeln. Er, der größte Playboy nach Don Juan, verheiratet! Wer hätte das jemals gedacht? Aber sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte sich in sein Herz eingebrannt, so dass es niemals wieder ohne sie auskommen konnte. Und das wollte er auch gar nicht. Er öffnete die Augen, und sein Blick fiel auf einen zerzausten Rotschopf neben sich. Die Sonne wurde von ihrer hellen Haut reflektiert und brachte diese zum Leuchten. Da es auch in der Nacht angenehm warm war, trug sie nur ein dünnes Trägernachthemd, das knapp unter ihrem Po endete und den Blick auf ein paar lange, schlanke Beine freigab.

Der Deckenventilator über ihnen sorgte für einen leichten Windhauch und bewegte den Saum von Peppers Nachthemd. Tony konnte sich nicht helfen, aber dieser Anblick sorgte dafür, dass sich bei ihm die Lust regte. Und Pepper schien das nicht zu entgehen.

„Ich weiß genau, dass Sie mich anstarren, Mr. Stark", murmelte sie verschlafen. Tony lachte leise.

„Und was gedenken Sie dagegen zu tun, Mrs. Stark?" fragte er. Er liebte es, sie nach der Hochzeit _Mrs. Stark_ zu nennen.

„Gar nichts… Ich hab schließlich nicht gesagt, dass du damit aufhören sollst", kicherte sie.

„So so…", raunte er verführerisch in ihr Ohr und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, während seine Hand den Weg auf ihren Schenkel fand und langsam dessen Innenseite entlang strich.

„Du kriegst wohl nie genug, wie?" fragte Pepper und seufzte genussvoll.

„Von dir? Niemals!" flüsterte Tony heiser.

Gerade als Pepper sich zu Tony umdrehen wollte, um seine Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern, wurden die beiden jäh von einem Klopfen an der Tür ihres Bungalows unterbrochen.

„Zimmerservice!" tönte es von draußen.

„Verdammt, die hatte ich ganz vergessen…", stöhnte Tony genervt und vergrub sein Gesicht in Peppers Haar.

„Ja, schlechtes Timing", lachte Pepper. „Aber wenn du dein Frühstück gleich nicht kalt essen möchtest, dann sollte wohl einer von uns aufstehen."

„Bleib liegen, ich geh schon."

Tony küsste zärtlich ihre Schläfe und rutschte zum Bettrand, um aufzustehen. Er warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und marschierte zur Eingangstür. Pepper sah ihm nach und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Immer noch grinsend ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurückfallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie auf Wolke sieben schweben. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein.

„Hey, Grinsekatze! Was ist los?" Tony schob einen Servierwagen ins Schlafzimmer und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Pepper öffnete ihre Augen und streckte Tony frech die Zunge entgegen. „Na, warte…" Tony streifte sich den Morgenmantel ab und stürzte sich zurück ins Bett und auf Pepper, die vergnügt unter ihm quiekte. Er begann sie zu kitzeln, bis Pepper nach Luft japste und sich ergab. „Verrätst du mir jetzt, warum du eben so gegrinst hast?" fragte Tony schließlich und hielt Pepper fest an sich gedrückt.

„Nichts weiter… ich bin einfach nur glücklich." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Und da wusste Tony, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

** The End**

* * *

**Das war's jetzt, das Finale! Danke fürs Lesen, hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht lesen wir uns bei der Übersetzung oder bei der nächsten Story! Bis dann! :-)**


End file.
